Sans Titre
by Siriabelle Grace
Summary: Un jeune homme surnommé Momo soit disant tout à fait banal et ordinaire se retrouve malgré lui plongé dans le monde délirant des sorciers suite à une "conversation" avec un homme étrange. Dark Dumby. Attention, violence, torture, viol, yaoi, slash. Ames sensibles passez votre chemin. Peut-être OC/Voldemort ou OC/Lucius Malfoy voire autre le choix n'est pas encore fixé.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou! Voici une mise en bouche de ma nouvelle fic. J'attends d'écrire un peu plus avant de la poster histoire d'avoir un peu d'avance et d'être sûre de faire une version définitive et qui tienne la route. Tous les personnages sauf Momo et sa famille appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé: Un jeune homme surnommé Momo soit disant tout à fait banal et ordinaire se retrouve malgré lui plongé dans le monde délirant des sorciers suite à une "conversation" avec un homme étrange. Dark Dumby. Attention, violence, torture, viol, yaoi, slash. Ames sensibles passez votre chemin.

Peut-être OC/Voldemort ou OC/Lucius Malfoy voire autre le choix n'est pas encore fixé.

Etat actuel: 3 chapitres. En cours d'écriture.

Extrait:

Cela s'est passé à la fin du mois de juin de l'année de mes 16/17 ans. J'avais passé mon bac avec un an d'avance et j'avais actuellement commencé une année sabbatique. Avec des potes nous étions allés passer un week-end de 5 jours à Londres. Notre groupe comportait sept gars, tous des rigolards, des fouteurs de merde ambulants. Des rebels. Des délinquants. Nous étions en train de plaisanter à la gare, clope au bec quand ça a commencé. Nous n'avions pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il y eut une explosion puis les gens se sont mis à crier et courir dans tous les sens. Des mecs en robes capuchonnés ont lancés des lumières à l'aide d'un bout de bois. En tout cas ces lumières n'étaient en rien inoffensives puisque je vis que l'une d'elle fit se tordre une passante de douleur. Génial, j'avais affaire à des sorciers. C'était bien ma vaine. La cohut était telle que je fus rapidement séparé de mes amis. Mon coeur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

** Voili-voilou! Le premier chapitre, ou plutôt le prologue, est désormais disponible! Comme j'ai pris un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres j'ai décidé de publier plus tôt que prévu à mes risques et périls. J'avoue je n'ai jamais été très patiente lorsqu'un sujet me passionne et je voulais connaître votre avis à l'avance.**

** Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou des structures de phrase incorrectes voir bizarres dites-le moi et je corrigerais dès que je pourrais.**

******Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue: Moi, moi et encore moi. Je sais, je suis moi. Le mec qui attire les emmerdes...**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Moergarian Tomoé KarasuKurou. Ouais je sais que c'est un nom à coucher dehors, mais que voulez-vous, ma mère est une excentrique de première. Appelez-moi juste Morgan, Megan, Marian, Erin, Aria, Garian, Momo, Meg, bref comme vous voulez. Selon les cercles sociaux je change. En fait il n'y a que ma mère à m'appeler par mon prénom complet. Heureusement elle n'est pas souvent là préférant convoler avec son amant du moment. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit? Ma génitrice, Saissannash, vole d'homme en homme. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai plein de frères. Oui des frères. Aucune soeur à la grande décéption de ma vieille. Je suis le petit dernier et c'est moi qui dois toujours jouer le rôle de la fille qu'elle n'aura jamais. Faut dire que de toute ma fratrie je suis le plus efféminé, shit! Le problème c'est que mes frères sont spéciaux tout comme ma mère.

Mais d'abord plus d'infos sur elle.

Ma génitrice fait partie de la race des lamias, au corps mi-femme mi-serpent. Elle est très belle avec ses traits fins, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verts, lisses et doux comme de la soie. Sa peau est d'un blanc légèrement vert si on y fait bien attention mais elle le cache avec un sort. Parce qu'en plus elle sait faire un peu de magie. Enfin ce sont surtout des sortilèges pour rendre son apparence plus humaine ou plus serpentine selon son humeur (ou son amant) du moment.

Ce qui dénote le plus dans son apparence ce ne sont pas ses écailles allant de sa nuque, longeant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses jambes collées en une queue de serpent lorsqu'elle est en mode off (sa véritable forme ou du moins ce qui s'en approche le plus.) et longues et au galbe parfait en mode on, ni les menbranes entre ses doigts griffus (mode off) ou aux ongles parfaitement manicurés (mode on) mais ses yeux. Avez-vous déjà rencontré quelqu'un dont le regard vous hypnotise au point que plus rien que ces yeux ne comptent? Ma mère possède ce genre de regard. Elle a des pupilles verticales et des yeux vert lumineux et sombres à la fois avec des pépites d'or et d'argent dedans. Le tout cerclé d'un bleu brumeux.

Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donne.

En tout cas elle a été d'une vacherie sans borne puisque je n'ai rien reçu de toute cette beauté dont elle use et abuse. Même mes frères sont très beaux et talentueux. Mon frère Armand par exemple, vampire de son état. Ou encore Borris, loup-garou alpha. Raiden, elfe noir chef de clan. Günter, sirène (Attention, sujet sensible. Dire un autre nom impronnoncable qui ressemble plus à un gargouilli de bulles qu'autre chose.) Gustav, ogre (il a hérité des yeux de la peau de serpent). Barzül, orc ( vous seriez étonné de la douceur de sa peau et de ses reflets irisés). Et j'en passe.

Je crois bien qu'elle a eu un enfant avec toutes les races humanoïdes existantes. Je lui ai même demandé si elle avait déjà couché avec un singe mais elle l'a très mal pris. J'ai dû passé un mois chez mon frère Amoun, un esprit scorpion du désert. Horrible. Il a même failli se suicider plusieurs fois. Manque de pot il ne peut pas mourir. Il ne veut plus revenir à la maison ou du moins la maison principale de la mater familias. Je crois qu'il ne lui reparle toujours pas. Faut dire que c'est là que j'habite, hé hé! C'était il y cinq ans.

Vous vous demandez surement à quoi je ressemble, hein. De toute la famille, je suis le plus humain. La vieille à la langue fourchue n'a jamais voulue me dire qui était mon père. Sans doute avait-elle trop honte de dire que c'était un simple humain. Elle déteste les hommes. Une histoire vieille de plus de mille ans, je crois. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis d'une banalité affligeante. Cheveux et yeux marrons, des traits pas particulièrement extraordinaires, peau ni d'une douceur étonnante, ni éclat, taille dans la moyenne voire légèrement en dessous. N'allez surtout pas penser que je suis complexé ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je constate, c'est tout.

Sinon niveau caractère bien je sois d'une grande patience, très calme et à la langue bien pendue (héritage maternel si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). J'aime dormir, boire, fumer et faire la fête avec mes potes humains. Je joue aussi dans un groupe de musique en tant que bassiste et guitariste. Je me débrouille aussi à la batterie. J'excelle au piano et au violon à cause de la Mater. Je parle couramment 26 langues. Fratrie diversifiée oblige. Il vaut mieux comprendre lorsque votre frère minotaure vous dit de dégager. Et puis les potions de ma mère ont aidé à la mémorisation. Je ne suis pas un génie contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. Même si je reconnais être plutôt intelligent. Y a intérêt avec la mater familias si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle a la médiocrité en horreur. Elle serait prête à tout pour y remédier et vous motiver à vous bouger les fesses. Un empoisonnement est si vite arrivé. Et je ne parle pas de ceux qui vous tuent, mais de ceux qui font un mal de chien. Dans de tels moments la seule chose que vous désirez de mourir le plus vite possible. Avoir l'impression qu'une coulée d'acide, ou de lave au choix, vous traverse les veines est immensément douloureux.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire un peu qui je suis et dans quelle univers j'ai grandi. Actuellement (au moment de mon histoire) je vis du côté humain depuis que l'un de mes frères ait failli me tuer. Ce qui n'est pas nouveau, mais Jun Tao a bien failli réussir. Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois. Du coup Saissannash m'a envoyé dans le seul endroit oú je sois en sécurité. Chez l'ennemi. L'Homme. Pas que je m'en plaigne, ici personne n'est d'une beauté éblouissante, d'une force incroyable, d'une agressivité sans borne, d'une sadicité à toute épreuve, etc... Le paradis pour l'être faible et tranquille que je suis. Mais intéressons-nous plutôt à la raison de mon récit.

Cela s'est passé à la fin du mois de juin de l'année de mes 16 ans. J'avais passé mon bac avec un an d'avance et j'avais actuellement commencé une année sabbatique. Avec des potes, nous étions allés passer un week-end de 5 jours à Londres. Notre groupe comportait sept gars, tous des rigolards, des fouteurs de merde ambulants. Des rebels. Des délinquants. Nous étions en train de plaisanter à la gare, clope au bec quand ça a commencé. Nous n'avons pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il y eut une explosion puis les gens se sont mis à crier et courir dans tous les sens. Des mecs en robes capuchonnés ont lancé des lumières à l'aide d'un bout de bois. En tout cas ces lumières n'étaient en rien inoffensives puisque je vis que l'une d'elle fit se tordre une passante de douleur. Génial, j'avais affaire à des sorciers. C'était bien ma vaine. La cohut était telle que je fut rapidement séparé de mes amis. Mon coeur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

Contrairement à la plupart de mes frères, j'étais mortel et d'une constitution normale pour un humain. Je n'étais pas immunisé aux coups et sorts. C'est pourquoi je me cachai près d'un truc de marchand de glace ambulant. Je m'accroupis les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. J'avais un instinct de survie quand même.

Soudain, d'autres sorciers apparurent et un combat s'engagea entre les méchants et les apparents gentils. Encore en robe. Je ne sais pas mais franchement comment voulez-vous prendre au sérieux un mec en robes? Une femme je dis pas mais un homme?

Je fus sorti de mes pensées oh combien philosophiques par un corps s'effondrant près de moi. Celui-ci ne semblait faire parti d'aucun groupe. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'un certain âge avec une moustache fine, un peu comme les mousquetaires si vous voyez ce que je veux dire (ou pas.). Il se redressa légèrement. Lorsqu' il me vit et une étrange lueur passa dans son regard plein de sagesse. Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Il m'agrippa le poignet. Je ne retins que de justesse un glapissement de surprise. il avait de la force le mourant!

"Sau-sauve-le... " Il cracha un peu de sang.

"Quoi? Qui, qui dois sauver?"

"Sauve-le... Tu feras basculer... la b-balance..."

"Attendez, quelle balance? De quoi vous parlez vieil homme?"

Il me glissa quelque chose dans la main sans me répondre. Puis, ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et il retomba raide mort. Ok. Super, je suis censé sauver qui en fait? Je demande juste, parce que j'ai déjà du mal à sauver ma peau alors une autre personne en plus... Et c'est quoi cette histoire de balance? Cet homme a dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre...  
Je regardai l'objet qu'il m'avait donné. J'haussai un sourcil. Un écrin? Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps sur le sujet et me jettai sur le côté pour éviter un mauvais sort.

"Putain mais qui est le con qui agresse d'innocents civils!" Le responsable était un sorcier du second groupe, celui venu à la rescousse des victimes. Il me regardait l'air mauvais. Il était franchement moche avec sa jambe de bois et son oeil de verre complètement fou. "Eh ! Vous êtes pas censé être avec les gentils?"

"Dis pas de conneries gamine" Je tiquai. "Je t'ai vu parler avec ce mangemort. " Il cracha ce dernier mot avec dégout. "Quoiqu'il ait pu te dire je suis dans l'obligation de te tuer. Ensuite, je récupèrerais ce qu'il t'a donné sur ton cadavre."

"Hola minute papillon! Si vous le voulez tant que ça c't'écrin j'vous l'donne. Pas besoin d's'énerver."

"Crois-tu que parce que tu es en moldu je ne sais pas que tu es son complice?" Complice? Putain le bigleux! "Tu m'as l'air jeune gamine mais en temps de guerre l'âge ne compte pas." Il enchaîna rapidement sans transition.

"Avada kedavra!"

Je bondis sur mes jambes et me mis à courir en zigzagant pour échapper au sort. J'entendis le bigleux furieux hurler à ses acolytes de m'attraper.

"La gamine en cuir! Rattrapez-la bande de véracasses! Elle a l'écrin!" Des têtes des deux camps se tournèrent vers moi.

Pas loin un des sorciers en noir avec un masque cria la retraite et ils disparurent tour à tour. Je soupirai de soulagement. Des poursuivants en moins. Soudain, quelqu'un m'agrippa par le bras. De surprise, je couinais. Je vis deux prunelles de mercure en fusion avant de sentir une sensation étrange et désagréable au niveau du nombril. Qu'est-ce que...

Je savais que cette journée serait pourrie. Je ne savais juste pas à quel point j'avais raison ce matin en me levant. Et le pire restait à venir...

* * *

**Annonce**: à lire svp. Quel est le surnom que vous préférez pour le héros? Même si au final le choix me revient, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la question.

* * *

**Alors, verdict? c'est bien, c'est pas bien, c'est nul?**

**Attention si vous n'êtes pas content merci de justifier pourquoi, histoire que je puisse me corriger si besoin est. Sinon, bah rien ne vous oblige à lire la suite.**

**Si ce début vous plait, alors rien ne pourrais me faire plus plaisir à part une petite review!**

**dark-shany, je t'ai envoyé un message. Je ne sais pas si tu l'a reçu mais ce chapitre est pour toi ma première revieweuse! (je ne sais pas trop si ça s'écrit comme ça mais bon.)**

**Siath Youkai, tu as "follower" mon histoire même si je n'ai pas compris ce que ça signifiait vraiment, je te remercie puisque cela avait l'air d'être positif pour moi. Si on pouvait m'expliquer le principe... ce serait sympa, merci. **

**Futur reviewer merci d'avance et A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici la suite!**

** Désolée je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de titre à cette histoire. -.- La honte...**

**J'ai vu que certains voulaient des surnoms alors je vais tâcher de contenter tout le monde. Voici une liste pour ne pas que vous vous perdiez. Ce sont les surnoms ou noms sous lesquels se fait connaître Moergarian.**

**Morgan, Momo, Megan, Meg, Marian, Aria, Garian, Erin, Rin, Ran...**

**ManoirMalfoy: Tous les surnoms ne seront pas utilisés pour rester cohérent. Si le héros change tout le temps de noms ça ne va pas le faire, désolée. J'essaierai de voir ce que je peux faire mais bon, je ne garantie rien. **

**dark-shany****:**** Pour la coiffure de notre héros national je ne sais pas trop (oui, oui, je ne sais pas grand chose dsl.) Imagine une coupe courte qui irait à un gothique on va dire. Ce n'est pas très important puisqu'elle va changer (la coiffure).**

**VifyCriki: Alors par surnom, j'entends la façon dont Moergarian se fait appeler par les gens autour de lui. Il n'utilise jamais son prénom entier. Rares sont les personnes le connaissant tout court. En fait, à part sa famille personne ne connait son prénom complet. Après tout ne dit-on pas parfois que les noms ont un pouvoir? Merci d'avoir mis cette histoire dans tes favoris! de même pour suivre!**

**Siath Yokai: Merci de me soutenir!**

**Tsumujijaze Yumi: Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris et d'avoir follower!**

******Sinon je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, il se peut que certaines m'aient échappé et quand j'ai une idée j'écris, j'écris mais je ne fais pas forcément attention.**

**Au niveau de la parution je ne sais toujours pas. Au moins une à deux fois par mois. voire plus. Je préfère prévenir, du 27 juillet au 21 aout (2013) je ne serais pas là. (Vives les vacances! La mer, le sable, le soleil!) N'attendez pas de chapitres pendant ce laps de temps. Il se peut cependant qu'il y en ai d'autres avant et après. :D**

**Merci pour les explications de follower! **

**Et surtout merci pour vos reviews! Continuez comme ça svp! XD**

**En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant ou plus, BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Une rencontre qui change tout... en bien...**

_ Pas loin un des sorciers en noir cria la retraite et ils disparurent tour à tour. Je soupirai de soulagement. Des poursuivants en moins. Soudain quelqu'un m'agrippa par le bras. De surprise, je couinais. Je vis deux prunelles de mercure en fusion avant de sentir une sensation étrange et désagréable au niveau du nombril. Qu'est-ce que..._

J'aterris sans douceur sur mon auguste fessier. Je ressentis le choc jusque dans mes dents.

"Ouch! Putain mec tu pourrais pas faire gaffe!" J'étais sur le point de continuer à hurler sur le responsable (dont je ne distinguais que les yeux derrière son masque. Avec de très jolies arabesques d'ailleurs.) mais je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus à la gare. Ni dans aucun lieu de ma connaissance en fait. J'étais dans une pièce inconnue pleine de ce que le vieux tordu appelait mangemorts. Euh...Gloups?

Un homme fendit les rangs. Les cheveux courts noirs, les traits nobles et durs, dans la trentaine et le regard rouge étincellant, il en imposait beaucoup par sa grâce féline et son charisme. Une minute, étais-je vraiment en train d'admirer un MEC, avec des yeux ROUGES en plus?! Il n'était cependant pas un vampire malgré ceux-ci et sa peau pâle. Autour de ses épaules s'enroulait un serpent. Une femelle à en juger par ses sifflements. Oui je m'y connaîs puisque j'en côtoie une depuis ma naissance. Ma vieille vous vous rappelez? À ses côtés se tenait un homme à la peau d'une blancheur de craie et aux cheveux châtain clair suffisamment longs pour être noués en catogan. Intéressant. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à ma vue. Je retints un sourire goguenard. Ce n'était pas la réaction normale d'un prisonnier banal.

"Luciusss mon cher bras droit que nous apportes-tu là, demanda l'homme aux orbes sanguines d'une voix aussi suave que sifflante. Il me semble avoir dis de capturer uniquement des aurors ou des membres de l'ordre du vieux fou."

Le mangemort en question s'inclina. Comme il me tenait par le bras je n'eus d'autre choix que de me baisser aussi en pliant les genoux. Fucking bastard! En plus il répondit avec une voix hyper sexy!

"Maître, cette jeune personne est la dernière à avoir parlé avec Géranium." Géranium? C'est quoi ce nom pourri? Si c'était moi j'en mourrais de honte... "Il semble aussi qu'elle ait attiré l'attention de Fol-oeil." Fol-oeil? Ah oui le type qui avait voulu me trucider. Et c'est qui "elle" d'abord?

L'expression du beau gosse - euh non - du mec aux superbes orbes rubis – hum, c'est toujours pas ça- bref, du big boss se fit pensive et interessée. Les traits du châtain se crispèrent imperceptiblement.

"Je vois. Ssortez tous! Ssauf toi Luciuss ainsi que les membres du premier ccercle. Ssans t'oublier toi mon cher ami. (Alias vampirette.) Dis moi gamine que t'a dis cce cher Géranium? (il adopta un air doux qui apparaissait faux.) Parle ssans crainte, lui et moi ssommes de bons amis."

Je reniflai avec mépris et croisai les bras sur mon torse. Il me croyait sérieusement si crédule? Je savais reconnaître lorsqu'on tentait de me mentir et je détestais ça. Il allait en prendre pour son grade celui-là aussi beau et attractif soit-il.

"Je ne parle pas aux étrangers. D'ailleurs je ne m'appelle pas "gamine". Donnez moi votre nom et je vous donnerais le mien, dresseur de serpent."

Je tirais cette dernière réplique du Seigneur des Anneaux sauf le "dresseur de serpent" et ma foi j'en étais fier. Je vis le muscle de la mâchoire de mon interlocuteur tressauter tandis que les personnes autour me regardaient avec crainte et indignation mélées. Je sais je suis suicidaire mais ce n'est pas un sorcier aussi puissant soit il qui puisse me faire peur. Macha* était bien pire.

Evidemment ma prise de parole ne plut pas du tout, loin de là même. Le dénommé Lucius me serra plus fort le bras, me coupant presque la circulation sanguine. Connard.

"Ssais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses misérable moldue ssans cervelle? Siffla The Boss.(C'était justement la question que je me posais.) Je ssuis le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint du monde! (Ca j'en doutais mais bon.) Et ss'il y a une chose que je ne ssupporte pas c'est bien l'inssolence alliée de la stupidité. Ce dont tu ssembles faire preuve. J'ai voulu employer la méthode douce mais ssi tu ne coopères pas rapidement cela va vite changer gamine."

Je lui dédiai un sombre sourire.

"Tom KarasuKurou. Je dirais bien enchanté mais l'accueil laisse encore désirer. Au fait, je suis un mec. Quant à votre plante je ne la connais pas. Par contre je me suis en effet fait attaquer par un fou à l'oeil trop zarb'. Ce sale type m'a pris pour comment c'était déjà? Ah oui, il m'a qualifié de mangemort. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça signifiait mais cela sonnait comme une insulte." Le vampire toussota. Je l'ignorai.

"Il ment! Cria quelqu'un, une femme je crois. Je l'ai vu parler à Géranium avant de se faire attaquer par Maugrey!"

Le Seigneur gronda. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir lire en moi. Je serrais brièvement le bracelet magique de Macha invisible à l'oeil nu. La sensation de pression contre mon esprit disparut à mon grand soulagement. Mm, il était donc un liseur d'esprit plutôt doué... de plus en plus interessant... et chiant. De quoi causer une putain de migraine.

"Tu te fiches de moi? Et quel est donc ce prénom, Tom, c'est si commun, si peu noble cracha le Lord." (J'haussai les épaules. Ce n'était que l'abréviation de mon deuxième prénom. Je ne suis qu'un humain banal et faible après tout.) Puisque c'est comme ça, Doloris!"

Le sort fondit vers moi mais je parvins à l'éviter en me décalant d'un pas. Avoir des frères inhumains aux fortes pulsions meurtrières m'avait entrainé à réagir rapidement, fort heureusement. Je levai les mains en signe de paix.

"Hola, doucement! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi! Parlons en homme de bonne volonté. Je ne vois aucun problème à répondre à vos questions. Quant à votre ami Géranium si c'est bien l'homme aux moustaches de mousquetaire, alors oui nous avons eu une conversation. Enfin par conversation j'entends plutôt balbutiemments d'un mourant, pas très cohérent d'ailleurs le bonhomme..."

Le Lord plissa les yeux tentant de savoir si je mentais ou si je ne me fichais pas de lui. Je soutins son regard sans sourciller. Je dûs réussir un sorte de test puisqu'après il se détendit légèrement.

"Puis-je savoir sur quoi portait cette... conversation?"

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Devais-je lui dire ou non? Finalement j'haussais les épaules intérieurement. Voldemort en savait sûrement plus que moi et pourrait m'aider à comprendre les paroles sybillines du pseudo mousquetaire. Et sinon bah... tant pis. C'était pas ça qui allais changer ma vie. _J'ignorais à cette époque à quel point j'avais tort à propos des conséquence des derniers mots prononcés par un fou mourant. Et les heures suivantes le prouvèrent ainsi que les mois et les années. Aujourd'hui encore j'en subi les conséquences._

"Si je vous le dit me libèrerez-vous intacte dès que votre curiosité sur le sujet Géranium sera satisfaite et ce sans la moindre atteinte physique et morale?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit un temps de réfléxion. Je ne voyais pourtant pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une personne possédant beaucoup d'informations. Je n'étais qu'un humain faible et banal après tout.

"D'accord. Marché conclu."

"Jurez-le." Il eut un sourire en coin.

"On est prudent à ce que je vois. Cependant c'est tout à ton honneur gamin." Je grimaçai à ce dernier mot. Son sourire s'élargit puis il redevint sérieux. "Je jure sur ma magie de ne faire aucun mal au gamin se faisant appeler Tom KarasuKurou et de le libérer sitôt qu'il m'aura donné toutes les informations qu'il connaisse concernant Géranium."

J'hochai la tête satsifait de m'en tirer à si bon compte.

"Il m'a dit de sauver quelqu'un. Mon choix ferait pencher la balance. Je ne sais rien de plus et j'ignore de qui il parlait ni ce que cette balance représente. Je pense qu'il me l'a dit sans savoir que je n'étais pas un sorcier ou peut-être m'a-t-il juste confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Le Lord interrogeat du regard vampirette. Celui-ci acquiesça à contrecoeur. Hinhinhin!

"Ce _garçon_ vous dit la vérité. Il ne sais rien de plus manifestement." Ah tu vois, tu l'as dans l'os!

"Tenez votre promesse maintenant Lord Voldemort."

Celui-ci me fixait pensif. Sa baguette tapottait son menton.

"Tu es moldu, n'est-il pas?" Je penchai la tête sur le côté. "Cela signifie que tes parents ne sont pas des sorciers."

"En ce cas, oui je suis moldu."

"C'est bien dommage. Un sorcier de ton intelligence m'aiderait grandement à la lutte contre le vieux fou."

"Le vieux fou? Parlez-vous de Fol-oeil?"

"Non. De toute façon cela ne te concerne plus. Lucius va te ramener près de la gare oú il t'a trouvé. Il n'est pas dit que Lord Voldemort ne tient pas ses promesses."

"Vous êtes un homme avisé dans ce cas. Vos hommes ont de la chance. Tout le monde n'a malheureusement pas un maître aussi honnête que vous l'êtes."

Vampirette toussota à nouveau et même les mangemort eurent une expression étrange, comme si je venais de dire une énormité. Le regard rouge du Seigneur des Ténèbres pétilla et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

"Je te remercie. Peu de gens me font de tels compliments tout en étant sincère. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne soit pas sorcier, vraiment."

"De rien. Ce fut une rencontre intéressante comme on en fait peu Lord Voldemort. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaisance."

"Moi de même Tom KarasuKurou, moi de même."

"Appelez moi Meg. Tom n'est qu'une partie de mon second prénom et je sens que je peux me fier à vous. Dans une certaine mesure bien entendu." rajoutai-je avec un sourire torve. Le vampire châtain se racla la gorge.

"En ce cas, je vous dis à bientôt "Meg". Au plaisir de vous revoir."

J'acquescai en souriant légèrement.

"Au fait, vous devriez dire à vampirette de prendre des médicaments pour la gorge. Il semblerait que celle-ci le démange."

Le rire du Lord et une exclamation furent les dernières choses que j'entendis tandis que Lucius transplannait. C'est fou ce que j'aimais embêter mon frère Armand. D'un autre côté lui ne se privait pas non plus...

Le mangemort nous fit transplanner dans une rue proche de la gare. Il disparut sitôt sa mission accomplit me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Ce Lord Noir m'avait bien plut. Cet homme était indéniablement un puissant sorcier. Je fronçai les sourcils. La présence de mon frère m'inquiéta. J'espérais ne pas me tromper, mais je voulais croire que sa présence n'avait rien à voir avec Macha. Je ne désirais pas d'un nouveau beau-père ni d'un nouvel allié de ma vieille. Surout si c'était cet homme. J'aimais mon anonymat ainsi que ma vie de simple humain et je ne voulais surtout pas être mélé aux affaires de la peau de serpent (ici la mater familias et non Voldy-chou 3). En général cela n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

Je secouai la tête pour m'extraire de mes souvenirs fort peu réjouissants. Il falllait que je retrouve mes potes. Je commençais à marcher vers l'hôtel. C'était notre point de ralliement et de toute façon le lieu ou nous devions tous retourner systématiquement le soir. J'allumai une clope puis glissai mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon en cuir noir. Je pris mon temps.

Le soir venu, accoudé au balcon de ma chambre d'hôtel je repensais à ma folle journée. Je prenais enfin conscience du danger que j'avais encourru. Mes membres tremblaient en y repensant. J'étais sorti exprès pour ne pas montrer aux autres à quel point j'avais été ébranlé. Inutile de les inquiéter. Je posai mon front sur la rembarde et fermai les yeux un instant. Un air issu de "La princesse Mononoke", Eto, me vint à l'esprit. Cela suffit à me calmer et mes tremblements cessèrent peu à peu. Je soupirai en me redressant. Je jettai avec négligence et automatisme mon mégot dans le cendrier à cet effet.

J'allais rentrer lorsqu'un mouvement capté du coin de l'oeil me retint. Je tournai la tête. Le visage grimaçant de Maugrey Fol-oeil apparut juste devant moi. Sous la surprise et la peur je faillis hurler, et sans doute le fis-je, cependant aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Sûrement à cause d'un sort. Un autre me plongea dans les ténèbres. "Et merde" fut la dernière pensée cohérente que j'eus avant de sombrer. _Le début de la fin._

* * *

*** Macha veut dire dans cette histoire mère parmi la fratrie du héros principal. En effet les frères malgré leurs différentes races parlent tous la langue de leur mère instinctivement. Pratique. **

**Ce que le mot désigne en réalité je n'en ai aucune idée, je m'en sers juste pour mon histoire parce que même si Momo veut faire croire qu'il rejette et se fiche de sa mère, dans son coeur ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne peut pas renier son sang.**

**Alors, Reviews? *.* (yeux du chat botté dans Shrek. Hum. C'est pas très ressemblant... On dirait plus un genre de hibou... snif.)**

**Je me suis rendue compte que je m'excusais beaucoup en haut de page. Je devrais arrêter de m'excuser c'est ce que m'a dit ma sœur. En fait là je parle/écrit pour rien mais c'est mon histoire alors je fais ce que je veux. Nah!**

**Question: Les chapitre sont-ils suffisamment courts/longs? Celui-ci fait 6 pages, le prochain environ 9. Ils ne sont pas très réguliers malheureusement.**

**Si vous avez des questions ou que quelque chose n'est pas clair dites le moi. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre au moindre problème. Si c'est justifié évidemment.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Bonjour (ou bonsoir c'est selon) Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à prévenir ce chapitre est dur.**

**Sinon, j'ai une question: Est ce que la mise en page vous gène? Je parle ici du dialogue et des changements de point de vue.**

* * *

Annonce: ATTENTION ! scène de viol et torture!

C'est ma première scène de viol et de torture et franchement j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent.

* * *

**Dark-shany: Si Voldemort méprise le nom de Tom, c'est parce qu'il déteste son père moldu qui a le même nom. Il ne lui pardonne pas car dans sa tête ce moldu stupide a causé la mort de sa mère, Mérope. Même si c'est elle qui l'a nommée, il aurait préféré un prénom plus sorcier. Il est fier de cette puissance que lui confère la magie. Après tout, c'est la magie qui lui a permi de survivre dans son orphelinat selon moi. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que les Gaunt sont une très ancienne famille de sang-purs descendants de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.**

**Siath Youkai: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant!**

**Leyhhana: Oh! Une (ou un?) nouvelle revieweuse! Tant mieux si le perso te plais. J'espère qu'il continuera de te plaire. Il a un caractère un peu spécial je dois dire (ou pas). Merci de me soutenir et de me mettre dans tes favoris! XD**

**Saotome: Encore une (ou un?) autre revieweuse! Chouette chouette chouette! En plus l'histoire est originale! J'avoue que j'avais peur qu'elle ne ressemble trop à une autre histoire et qu'on m'accuse de plagiat. Si ce n'est pas le cas alors c'est une bonne nouvelle. ^^**

**ManoirMalfoy: Je me rend compte que j'ai été un peu sèche dans ma réponse du chapitre précédent, si tu l'as mal pris je m'en excuse.**

**Et maintenant place à la suite! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_J'allais rentrer lorsqu'un mouvement perçu du coin de l'oeil me retint. Je tournai la tête. Le visage grimaçant de Maugrey Fol-oeil apparut juste devant moi. Sous la surprise et la peur je faillis hurler, et sans doute le fis-je, cependant aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Sûrement à cause d'un sort. Un autre me plongea dans les ténèbres. "Et merde" fut la dernière pensée cohérente que j'eus avant de sombrer. _Le début de la fin.

**Chapitre 2: ... comme en mal. _Sauvez-moi je vous en prie, sauvez-moi..._**

**Pov général**

Meg se réveilla en sursaut complètement trempé. Il voulut s'essuyer le visage mais se rendit compte que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Encore désorienté il mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi. Il était enchaîné à un mur par les bras et les jambes. Il se trouvait dans une cellule humide et froide sans fenêtre. Erin (pour toi VifyCriki !) sursauta en apercevant Fol-oeil juste devant lui la baguette levée. Manifestement c'était lui qui l'avait réveillé.

Un autre sorcier sortit de l'ombre. Celui-ci était vieux. Il avait une longue barbe blanche et portait des robes violettes avec des citrons voletant deça-delà. Albus Dumbledore en personne se dressait devant l'adolescent. Le directeur plongea son regard dans celui de Meg. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant son incapacité à entrer dans l'esprit de ce dernier. L'adolescent sentit son bracelet chauffer, signe d'une tentative d'intrusion. Il se mit tout de suite à détester le sorcier en face de lui. Cet homme ne lui revenais pas. Tout son corps lui disait de se méfier de lui. Or, son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

"Bonjour jeune homme. Ou plutôt bonsoir. Je vous pris de nous pardonner pour cet accueil pour le moins déconcertant mais l'urgence de la situation ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Cet auror ici présent affirme vous avoir vu en train de parler avec un mangemort. Nous aimerions savoir de quoi il en retournait." Momo (cette fois, c'est pour dark-shany !) fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

"Auror, mangemort? Je sais pas c'que c'est." Le directeur de Poudlard prit une expression de papi gateau compréhensif. Si cela tapa sur les nerfs de Meg il n'en fit rien paraître. Maugrey grogna et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un regard du plus vieux le dissuada.

"Un auror est un policier chez les moldus. Les moldus sont les gens comme toi, mon garçon. Un mangemort par contre est un dangereux criminel sous les ordres d'un fou connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est responsable de nombreux meutres."

"Oh, je vois, fit le jeune homme. Quel est l'rapport avec moi? J'veux dire j'le connais même pas c'type. Qu'est-ce vous m'voulez d'abord?" Le sourire du directeur se crispa.

"Un homme t'a parlé avant de mourir."

"Ouais et alors?" Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Dumbledore. L'auror lui, fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. L'envie de corriger ce gamin insolent le taraudait.

"Qu'a-t-il dit? Vas-y mon garçon parle." Marian se renfrogna (Leyhhana je te le dédis!). Pourquoi tout le monde lui posait la même fucking question?!

"Qu'est-ce que j'gagne en échange? Vous paraissez tout gentil mais vous m'enchaînez. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'vous aller me r'lâcher après? Chuis pas idiot Papy."

"Si tu parles alors je te donne ma parole que tu seras libéré." L'adolescent plissa les yeux. L'autre mentait. Un noeud lui serra les entrailles. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne, il le savait. Et ça lui fit_ peur_. N'importe qui aurait peur à sa place. Il le cacha cependant sous une attitude détachée.

"Okayy... bah, il a dit d'trouver l'sauveur et un truc avec une balance. J'ai pas compris." Meg ajouta comme s'il confiait un secret. "Il avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête le bonhomme." Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

"Et c'est tout?" Hochement de tête. "Je vois." Un silence. "Pourquoi le mangemort connu sous le nom de Lucius Malfoy t'as a emmené? Un témoin t'a vu, pas la peine de nier." Meg haussa les épaules.

"Comme vous. Y voulait savoir c'que l'vieux mousquetaire avait dit."

"Tu lui as dit." Le ton du directeur se durcit. Le plus jeune frissonna.

"Bah ouais, papy. Fallait pas? Il avait des arguments convaincants c'mec. Sauf qu'lui y m'a pas enchaîné."

"Doloris!" Le sort atteignit Meg en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri sous le coup de la surprise. Heureusement, (enfin, tout est relatif. C'est d'un doloris dont on parle.) ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Il haleta et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ça faisait mal putain!

Le sort cessa. Il releva la tête. Le directeur avait perdu son expression de papy gateau pour air de pure cruauté.

"J'attends plus de respect de ta part gamin. Commence par cesser de m'appeler papy. Tu m'horripiles. Alastor, je te laisse ce petit impertinent. Fais-en ce que tu veux ce n'est qu'un vulgaire moldu sans importance de toute façon."

**Pov Momo: **

Le vieux barbu partit me laissant seul avec le fou. Je déglutis. L'étincelle sauvage dans le regard de l'homme ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il se mit à ricanner.

"Albus t'a peut-être cru mais je ne tomberais pas dans ton piège. Je sais que tu as le coffret. Ou est il?" Oups, grillé.

"J'en sais rien! J'lai perdu en courant." C'étais un mensonge évidemment. Un crucio fut lancé et je me tordis de douleur. Je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de crier. Je n'allais pas lui donner ce plaisir.

"Ne mens pas gamin! Je sais que tu l'as, alors OU EST IL? Demanda-il en détachant bien les syllabes." Je lui jettais un regard de pure haine ce qui me vallut un autre sort. Celui-ci lacéra mes vêtements et la chaire. J'arborais désormais de multiples plaies. Même si elles n'étaient pas destinées à être très graves elles devaient provoquer le plus de douleur possible. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dévoiler la cache de l'écrin. Je sentais l'importance de celui-ci. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris des mesures de sécurité.

**Flash-Back:**

_"Au fait, vous devriez dire à vampirette de prendre des médicaments pour la gorge. Il semblerait que celle-ci le dérange." J'ajoutai beaucoup plus bas à l'intention du vampire, le seul à pouvoir m'entendre alors, de me rejoindre discrètement dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'avais un petit présent pour lui. Je lui fit un rapide clin d'oeil pour le mettre sur la mauvaise voie et stimuler son imagination. _

_Le rire du Lord et un exclamation furent les dernières choses que j'entendis tandis que Lucius transplannait. C'est fou ce que j'aimais embêter mon frère Armand. D'un autre côté lui ne se privait pas non plus..._

**_Plus tard._**

_Arrivé à ma chambre d'hôtel, mon frère m'attendait déjà, assis élégamment dans un fauteuil._

_"Qu'y a-t-il? Je te préviens, je refuse de me plier à tes jeux pervers. Je suis juste venu m'assurer que tu ne faisais pas de bêtises. Macha me tuerait s'il t'arrivait le moindre pépin alors que je suis à moins de 1000 km."_

_"Peuh! Même pas drôle. Je plaisante. De toute façon, je suis toujours vierge et ma première fois ne sera définitivement pas avec toi, je te rassure." Je lui confiai l'écrin. "Je l'ai reçu de ce Géranium. J'ignore quelles sont ces spécificités. J'aimerais que tu l'analyses et me dises ce qu'il en est. Je refuse de me trimballer avec un objet dangereux. Tu pourras le donner de ma part à ton ami Voldemort si nous ne nous voyons pas d'ici deux mois. Sinon je lui remetterais en main propre. Je n'aime pas vraiment les intermédiaires" Armand soupira._

_"Je ne suis pas ton chien, Nuisance. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mélé à toi. Tu attires toujours trop de problèmes et à la fin c'est toujours moi qui paye devant Macha." Je lui sortis la plus mignonne bouille de chaton de mon répertoire. Il tint bon cinq, quinze, trente secondes. Puis, il craqua. Comme d'habitude, héhé! "Tu m'ennuies profondément. Je n'ai d'ailleurs rien à gagner."_

_"Ma reconnaissance ne suffit-elle pas, blaguai-je. Je redevins sérieux devant son expression. Hum, je suppose que non. Écoute, si tu le fais je ne t'embèterais plus pendant, disons une semaine."_

_"Cinq ans"_

_"Deux semaines."_

_"Un an."_

_"Un mois."_

_"Six mois." _

_"Trois mois et c'est ma dernière offre." Armand soupira. _

_"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Marché conclu. Va pour trois mois."_

_"Tappe-là, vieux frère."_

_Nous nous serrâmes la main._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

"Vas te faire foutre connard!" Mauvaise réponse. "Doloris! Crucio!" Une pluie de sorts tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres s'abattirent sur moi. Mon dos s'arqua sous le choc et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent en des cris silencieux. Des larmes dévalèrent mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher. Je perdis le compte après six sorts. Je sentis le goût du sang emplir ma bouche. J'avais déchiré mes lèvres tant je les mordais pour m'empêcher de crier. Il était hors de question que je donne ce plaisir à ce salaud.

Quand Fol-oeil arrêta enfin, je me laissai pendre par les chaines. J'haletai. Mon corps était en feu et le moindre mouvement me faisait souffrir le martyr, y compris respirer. Mes vêtements en lambeaux ne recouvraient pratiquement plus rien et de longues estifilades parcouraient mon corps meurtris couvert de sang. Heureusement le principal restait caché. Je repris difficilement ma respiration fusillant mon géolier de mes orbes brunes.

Celui-ci m'observait visiblement fier de lui. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise. Cette action me fit frissonner malgré moi.

"Toujours pas envie de parler gamin?" Je lui crachai au visage. Il s'essuya avec ses doigts et lécha la salive mélée de sang. "Humm, délicieux." La nausée me prit. Ce type était un malade. Il continua. "Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi gamin."

Je le sentais vraiment mal ce coup là. Il boita jusqu'à moi et me caressa la joue. Je détournai le visage dégouté par son contact. Il recommença à ricanner avant de m'agripper les cheveux. Je grognai. Il s'empara alors brutalement de mes lèvres que je tachais de garder hermétiquement closes. Mécontent, il les mordit. Malgré moi j'ouvris légèrement la bouche pour n'émettre qu'un son étouffé. Il en profita pour y fourrer sa langue. J'eus un haut le coeur. Malheureusement rien ne remonta. Dommage, je suis sûr que ça l'aurait refroidis. Je me débattis pour me soustraire à son horrible emprise. Je lui mordis aussi durement la langue.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Il bondit en arrière en jurant, puis me gifla à toute volée. Je serais tombé si les chaînes ne m'avaient pas retenu.

"Satané fils de pute! Comment oses-tu?" Cria-t-il Je recrachai le sang et le défiai du regard.

"Si vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil! D'ailleurs, si j'étais vous, je cesserais immédiatement. Vous allez avoir de gros problèmes."

Il renifla avec dédain, pas perturbé le moins du monde.

"Je n'ai pas peur des menaces d'un vulgaire moldu. Issu d'une puissante famille moldue ou pas cela ne change rien au fait que tu va perdre. Même la plus puissante famille moldue ne peut rien contre les sorciers. De plus, ici personne ne pourra te retrouver puisque cet endroit est le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, donc incartable." Il eut un rire hystérique. "Tu vas rester ici encore longtemps mon garçon." Il s'arrêta enfin et ajouta d'un ton cruel. "Enfin, jusqu'à je me lasse de jouer avec toi. Potter est un garçon très apétissant mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher et tu n'es pas trop mal dans ton genre. Oh oui, je vais bien m'amuser avec toi. Rien de mieux pour les nerfs qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air." Je déglutis le plus discrètement que je pus. La panique m'avait enserré dans son ardente étreinte. Maugrey dût sentir ma peur puisqu'un hideux sourire découvrit ses dents pourries. "J'aurais bien continué à te tenir compagnie mon joli mais le devoir m'appelle. À une prochaine fois."

La porte de la cellule se referma derrière lui, son rire empli de folie résonnant encore longtemps dans mes oreilles. Les chaînes à mes poignets se volatilisèrent soudain et je me laissai tomber sur le sol dur et froid. Je relevais mes genoux sur ma poitrine et l'entourai de mes bras. Je fermais les yeux avant de me mettre à me balancer d'avant en arrière en fredonnant une berceuse pour me réconforter. Je me retins de justesse de pleurer. L'attente promettait d'être longue.

Le lendemain -du moins je le supposais- Dumbledore revint. Seul cette fois-ci. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé. Maugrey était vraiment dingue et moche en plus. Sans oublier qu'il me foutait une frousse pas possible. En temps normal je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu mais la situation elle-même n'était PAS normale. Loin de là. Le vieux me fixa longtemps sans mot dire. Il se repaissait sûrement de me voir dans cet état là ce connard.

Le silence ne dura malheureusement pas. Les sorts se remirent à pleuvoir en masse. Ce traitement dura tout un mois. Je le sais car je recevais du pain sec et de l'eau une fois par jour. L'auror était parti en mission, m'expliqua le vieux. En fait il parlait beaucoup, m'expliquant en détails tous ses plans pendant ses irrégulières visites. Je reconnaissais bien là le méchant avec ses discourts mélodramatiques. Je plaignais sincèrement ce Harry Potter. Il n'étais qu'un pion parmi d'autres entre les mains du citronné. (J'avais découvert sa passion pour le citron il y peu.) Même ses amis étaient dans le coup. Sauf une dénommée Hermione Granger. Celle-ci, Dumby l'avait faite tuer il y avait de cela trois jour. Il avait d'ailleurs fait croire à Potter que c'était de la main, ou plutôt de la baguette, des mangemorts.

Il y avait certain jours oú le directeur était de bonne humeur. Je recevais moins de sorts, voire pas du tout tandis qu'il me racontait la raison de cette bonne humeur providentielle pour mon corps et mon esprit fatigué par les coups et les privations.

D'autres fois je devais endurer bien plus. Généralement à cause de Tom, alias (et j'en fus surpris) Voldemort, et à cause d'Harry. Je me permets de les appeler par leurs prénoms, après tout ils me permettaient de garder l'esprit clair et de ne pas sombrer dans la folie pourtant si salvatrice. Je les haissais car à cause d'eux j'en bavais, mais je les supportais aussi mentalement puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se dresser contre le vieux drogué aux citrons. Je priais d'ailleurs pour que Riry prenne enfin conscience de sa situation et se retourne contre son mentor. Je pouvais prier encore longtemps.

Le jour tant redouté arriva. Fol-oeil revint de mission avec son désir malsain intact voire même exacerbé. Il entra dans ma cellule, le choc da sa jambe de bois résonnant sur le sol comme un glas. Je dormais à ce moment là. Je crus à un cauchemards (et c'en était déjà un mais avec Maugrey c'était pire) jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ses mains sur mon corps étaient bel et bien matérielles. Un cri strident retentit. Je ne compris pas tout de suite qui l'avait poussé mais le vieil auror et moi étions seuls. Je fis vite le rapprochement. Il me fit l'un de ses affreux sourires tordus qui me retourna l'estomac. Son expression ne laissa aucun doute sur ce qu'il compter me faire. Mes entrailles se nouèrent.

"Alors, je t'ai manqué?" Oh non, absolument pas... Morgane, sauvez moi! Quelqu'un! _Macha!_

**Fin POV Momo.**

Le membre le plus redouté de l'ordre du Phénix n'attendit pas de réponse avant de plonger sur les lèvres sèches de son prisonnier. Ce dernier se débattit, en vain. Il avait perdu trop de force et de toute façon il ne pouvais rien face à la baguette (sans jeu de mots) et la détermination de l'autre homme. De plus, les chaînes étaient de retour, entravant la moindre tentative de résistance. Les mains de l'auror se mirent à palper le corps du plus jeune à sa merci, n'hésitant pas à le griffer de temps à autres du bout de ses ongles d'une propreté douteuse. Erin gémit lorsqu'il le mordit à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule et se tortilla avec plus d'ardeur. L'autre gémit au goût du sang de sa victime.

"Oh oui, résiste mon petit, résiste. Tu m'excites." Les orbes chocolats s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Des larmes de rage et de peur lui montèrent aux yeux. Généralement, Meg n'avait pas de telles réactions mais il n'avait jamais été si proche de se faire violer. D'habitude, on tentait de le tuer pas de l'humilier ainsi pour le briser. _Pas ça! Pitié pas ça_! Hurla interieurement le jeune homme.

Fol-oeil le plaqua contre le mur tout en frottant son membre dur contre les fesses du plus jeune.

"T'aimes ça, hein. Avoue, t'aimes ça espèce de putain."

"Non mais arrêtez ça espèce de malade! Vous ne pouvez pas! Non, non,non, répéta Meg en littanie en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Pas ça, arrêtez!" Il ne fut jamais écouté. Son tortionnaire lui arracha ce qui restait de ses vêtements et baissa son propre pantalon. L'une de ses mains passait sous l'un des bras du prisonnier et lui tenait le menton tandis que l'autre pressait et pinçait douleureusement l'un de ses tétons. Il hurla lorsque le vieil auror le pénétra brutalement d'un coup de rein et ce, sans aucune préparation. Il eut l'impression de mourir en sentant cette lame chauffée à blanc lui perforer les entrailles et toucher ce lieu jusqu'à ce jour vierge et inexploré. Il s'enfonça les ongles si forts dans les paumes que des traces en demie-lune se formèrent. Le sang coulait de ses mains comme de son anus déchiré par les soins de son ennemi. Le jeune homme pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes alors que le sexe de l'auror s'enfonçait encore et encore en lui. Maugrey quant à lui gémissait de bonheur.

Il paierait, oh oui, il paierait pour ça, se promit Momo entre deux sanglots. Et cher.

Moergarian se sentit partir peu à peu. Les ténèbres bienveillantes l'accueillirent à bras ouvert tandis que dans son dos continuait les coups de butoir et les sons écoeurants de son ravisseur. Ce dernier exultait. Il se sentait si bien dans le fourreau étroit et chaud de sa pute personnelle. Il lui flattait les fesses et les flancs lorsqu'il sentit le corps sous lui devenir mou. Celui-ci fut uniquement retenu par les menottes et lui-même. Il fit la moue. Si le gamin s'évanouissait il n'en tirait pas autant de plaisir. Il finit tout de même de jouir dans l'antre chaude avant de se retirer. Il observa un moment son prisonnier, se repaissant de la vue offerte. Voir sa putain si soumise le ravit. Alastor Maugrey s'en alla en sifflotant un air joyeux, un sourire carnassier dévorant son visage. L'avenir promettait.

Moergarian endura cette situation pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Désormais, dès qu'il entendait le pas cloppinant s'approcher, il se repliait dans son esprit. D'abord ce ne fut que pendant de bref moments, puis lorsque Fol-oeil le prenait, de plus en plus souvent. Parfois, l'auror venait accompagné de Dumbledore. Celui-ci passa du statut de spectateur à celui d'acteur. Un rouquin, Ronald Billius Weasley, bénéficia aussi de traitements de faveur et put à son tour profiter du corps du prisonnier.

Les choses bougèrent un peu plus d'un mois après son enlèvement. Le directeur Dumbledor mit dans la confidence un nouveau personnage: le professeur ès Potion Sévérus Snape, mangemort et agent double. Celui-ci fut introduit dans la cellule alors que Maugrey effectuait sa basse besogne de bourreau. Avec plaisir et un air dément.

Snape haussa un sourcil. Interieurement il était dégouté de la cruauté de ces sorciers. Il faillit siffler son mécontentement en avisant le jeune âge de la victime. Il ne reconnut pas le jeune moldu qui avait tant plut à son maître et ne se douta pas un instant de son identité tant il était méconnaisable sous le sang, la crasse, le sperme et l'état squelettiques des membres.

"Voyons Alastor, gronda gentiment le citronné, ne t'ai-je pas dit d'attendre que Sévérus soigne un peu le petit? À ce train là il sera mort d'ici demain matin et tu ne pourras plus jouer avec. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu jusque là." Le bourreau à l'oeil de verre grogna mais s'écarta.

"Très bien. Je vous le laisse Snape. Amusez-vous bien." Il partit en ricanant, non sans bousculer le maître des potions au passage. Celui-ci renifla de mépris. Lui et Maugrey ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Il lança un sort de diagnostic. Il retint une grimace en voyant le résultat apparaître sur une feuille de parchemin décidément trop longue et trop remplie. Il sortit ensuite plusieurs potions de son sac en bandoulière sous le regard attentif du directeur. Il s'attela à sa tâche avec professionnalisme et sans aucune expression sur le visage. Une fois son travail finit les deux sorciers sortirent sans un mot. L'adolescent n'avait pas bronché une seule fois ni même tressailli.

Snape revint plusieurs fois, toujours avec Dumbledor ou Maugrey voire les deux pour le surveiller. Puis, l'homme vint seul de plus en plus souvent pour soigner l'adolescent. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que Snape le soignait, les autres ne se retenaient plus, rivalisant de cruauté et de violence.

Finallement un jour oú Snape vint seul, il trouva le prisonnier "éveillé" pour la première fois. Celui-ci le regarda s'occuper de lui avec une douceur qui tranchait avec ce qu'il avait connu dernièrement. Ce fut suffisant pour le faire pleurer. Le mangemort fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Alors qu'il se redressait, il sentit une prise sur sa manche et se retourna. Il plongea ses orbes ténèbreuses dans celles chocolats de son vis-à-vis. Celles-ci lui parurent vaguement familières. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha du blessé dont les lèvres bougeaient à peine.

"A... Arr... Armand..."

"C'est votre nom, Armand?" demanda Sévérus. Meg tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Cela lui soutira un gémissement étouffé.

"Vv... Vam...pire... Arrmand. Mm..moi... Mmmeg... frr...ère..." Le potionniste écaquilla les yeux. Il se mit à chuchoter.

"Vous êtes le Meg de la dernière fois, KarasuKurou, c'est ça?" Acquièscement. "Mais comment... Attendez une minute, Armand est votre frère?"

"Ddemi..."

"Vous voulez que je lui dise oú vous êtes." Nouvel acquièscement. Un silence. "Le Lord a été très satisfait par vous et nous vous remercions tous de nous avoir fourni l'écrin. Celui-ci nous a été d'une grande aide. Le Maître et par extensions tous ses fidèles mangemorts avons une dette envers vous. Par conséquent je vais vous sortir d'ici à la première occasion." Le potionniste fut étreint d'un doute davant le manque de réaction du plus jeune. "M'entendez-vous encore?" Hochement de tête. "Bien. Écoutez moi attentivement, voilà ce qu'on va faire..."

Le plan "Sauver Meg" (idée du concerné lors d'un moment "éveillé" bien qu'il le garda pour lui. En effet, le peu qu'il savait du sombre professeur des potions ne lui donnait aucune envie de lui faire part de ces pensées. Il n'aurait sans doute pas aimé l'humour.) ne put pas être éxécuté avant deux semaines. Enfin, le jour tant attendu par le prisonnier arriva. Du fond de sa cellule située au sous-sol, Momo sentit les murs trembler. Des bruits de combats parvinrent à ses oreilles. Son coeur jusque-là comme mort se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son dos déchiqueté. Moergarian se réveilla tout à fait. Un immense sourire aux lèvres. Enfin...

* * *

**Tadam! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant voire plus que les autres malgré son côté plus sombre. Je n'ai pas osé trop détaillé, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Lire une scène de torture et l'écrire est vraiment très différent je trouve. **

**Bref, à bientôt! et please, REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! Après un mois d'absence et des poussières me voici de retour! Pour la peine ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. À partir de maintenant j'essaierai de tous les faire de ce gabarit mais en contre partie je risque de poster moins souvent. Ceci ne s'applique pas pendant les vacances restantes donc il se peut que la semaine prochaine je poste encore puis je passerais à une fois par mois voire deux, je pense.**

**Raspoutine66: Je dois avouer que ta première review m'a fait tomber du petit nuage sur lequel j'étais face au succès de ma fic par rapport aux reviews positives. Toutefois, ce n'est pas plus mal parce qu'ainsi tu montres mes lacunes et me permets de les corriger et les comprendre. Je tiens cependant à préciser que lorsque j'employais le terme "rebel" je voulais dire par là que Momo et ses amis étaient du genre à ne pas respecter les conventions et à montrer au monde entier que la différence et la liberté de style n'est pas un défaut. Les gens qui s'habillent différemment, comme les gothicks par exemple ou du moins l'idée que je m'en fais, sont souvent prit pour des voyous ou des délinquants. **

**Malgrès tout, c'est vrai que dans le cas présent ce n'est pas forcément le terme le plus adéquat et il n'était pas très explicatif dans le passage concerné mais maintenant tu peux mieux comprendre (ou pas?) l'idée qui était derrière. **

**Par rapport aux robes tu as raison, sur le moment je n'ai pas beaucoup réféchit à qui dans le monde réel portait des robes. On va dire que dans l'histoire puisque Moergarian ne vit pas dans le monde des humains depuis très longtemps et n'a jamais été confronté aux hommes de lois dont tu fais référence. Quant à la religion, avec la famille qu'il a, je doute qu'il soit croyant en quoique ce soit et n'a sans doute jamais posé les pieds dans une église, cynagogue ou autre lieu saint.**

**Je vais faire des effort au niveau de l'orthographe. Merci de tes reviews et même si elles sont critiques, elles sont les bienvenues!**

**Ouah! Ça fait un long paragraphe tout ça! Rien que pour toi! XD **

**Leyhhana****:**** De rien! Désolée de couper mais il faut bien un peu de suspens de temps en temps! :P**

**dark-shany: Je confirme tu es toujours aussi folle. Je plaisante! C'est un plaisir de lire tes review même si parfois certaines expressions sont difficiles à déchiffrer sans vouloir t'offenser. Pleur sa vie? Je n'avais jamais entendu ça auparavant mais je vais pouvoir la ressortir à mon jeune frère de 15 ans. Il se targue de connaître plein d'expressions que je ne comprends pas la plupart du temps. Pour une fois je vais le faire taire!**

**Je serais aussi traumatisée si Maugrey s'interessait à moi. Déjà que dans le film il est moche et me répugne j'avoue que dans ma fic il est encore pire manifestement.**

**Siath Youkai: Tant mieux, merci!**

**Odvie:**** Merci de suivre cette fic! J'espère que tu laisseras une review. Yeux de chat botté O.O**

**Tsumujikaze Yumi****: J'attends toujours que tu lises le chapitre trois, chérie. **

**Les autres lecteurs sont priés de laisser une review please! XD**

**Et maintenant, place à la suite. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Le plan "Sauver Meg" (idée du concerné lors d'un moment "éveillé" bien qu'il le garda pour lui. En effet, le peu qu'il savait du sombre professeur de potions ne lui donnait aucune envie de lui faire part de ces pensées. Il n'aurait sans doute pas aimé l'humour.) ne put pas être éxécuté avant deux semaines. Enfin, le jour tant attendu par le prisonnier arriva. Du fond de sa cellule située au sous-sol, Momo sentit les murs trembler. Des bruits de combat parvinrent à ses oreilles. Son coeur jusque-là comme mort se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son dos déchiqueté. Moergarian se réveilla tout à fait. Un immense sourire aux lèvres. Enfin..._

**Chapitre 3 : Retour chez les mangemorts et Rêve.**

Armand pestait. Contre son frère, contre sa mère trop protective avec le petit dernier de la fratrie, contre le destin. Trois mois. Cela faisait trois p** de mois qu'il se rongeait les sangs (sans jeu de mots s'il vous plait. Armand=Vampire. Oui, j'ai un humour un peu pourri.) et mentait allègrement à la mater familias. Il tenait à la vie et lui avouer son échec était du sucide pur et simple. Le dernier de la grande fratrie avait toujours était le chouchou de Saissannash, leur Macha (cependant, le concerné n'était pas au courant puisque lui ne voyait que la tyrannie de sa génitrice) parce que c'était le petit le plus chétif de la lamia, le plus vulnérable. Dans un certain sens il était aussi celui ressemblant le plus à leur mère de par son caractère. Il semblait par ailleurs mettre toujours le nez là oú il ne le fallait pas, ce qui lui attirait la plupart du temps plein d'ennuis. Évidemment il en faisait profiter également ses grands frères. Bref, une vraie nuisance.

Ainsi, lorsque l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres annonça qu'il avait trouvé "Meg KarasuKurou", Armand fit la danse de la victoire interieurement. Bon, il avait vite déchanté en apprenant oú il était exactement et dans quel pétrin le chouchou de la mater s'était une fois de plus fourré.

C'est pourquoi il pestait en ce moment même dans le quartier général de l'ordre du poulet grillé dont les membres se défendaient avec ardeur après le moment de surprise passé. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de plonger ses crocs dans la chaire de ses ennemis afin d'aspirer le liquide vitale, véritable nectar divin? Mmm! Ah oui, il devait sauver la nuisance ambulante aux portes de la mort.

Le vieux vampire (il avait plus de mille ans s'il vous plait.) se mit à chercher l'odeur si particulière de son cadet, mélange de miel, de fleurs, de pluie et d'autre chose de plus... reptilien. On est le fils d'une Lamia ou on ne l'est pas. Armand se laissa guider par ses instincts sous contrôle pour suivre la trace faible voire inexistente à cet étage. Il aurait voulu mordre, déchiqueter et se repaître de ceux qui s'en étaient pris à un membre de la couvée mais devait se retenir et se concentrer sur sa mission principale. Il ne fit pas grand cas des obstacles, les détruisants sur son passage y compris les murs. Agacé de ne pas trouver de porte pour accéder aux cachots, il fit carrément un trou dans le sol à coup de sorts puis de poings. Rappelez-vous de ne jamais mettre un vampire millénaire en colère. Grand frère de surcroi et avec l'instinct d'une mère poule.

Il se laissa tomber par l'ouverture ainsi formée, attérissant aussi souplement qu'un chat. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. Un grondement de contrariété sortit de sa gorge. L'odeur de Nuisance était mélée à celles de la poussière, du sang, du sperme et de la peur. Cela ne lui plut pas. Pas du tout, loin de là. Il s'approcha de la cellule de son jeune frère. Grâce à sa vue nocturne, il vit celui-ci enchaîné, les yeux grands ouverts. Le vampire analysa rapidement les sorts l'entourant et les défit en quelques secondes à peine. Il arracha la porte de ses gongs et en un bond d'une vitesses vampirique fut à ses côtés. Il gronda encore en enlevant les entraves de l'enfin ex-prisonnier. Meg se laissa tomber dans les bras du plus âgé qui le récéptionna sans mal. Il marmonna un vague désolé avant de mieux se blottir contre le torse familier. Armand grommela et assura sa prise sur le corps meurtri afin de causer le moins de douleur possible.

"Tsss... n'en profite pas trop Nuisance." Malgré les propos, le ton employé était plutôt affectueux, montrant tout de même l'amour qu'il portait à son jeune frère. Le vampire se mit ensuite à courir vers la sortie. Il cria la retraite et disparut en un pop sonore dès les limites anti-transplannage atteintes.

**POV Meg/Momo**

Je me sentais au chaud contre cette texture douce qui m'entourait comme un cocon. Je me sentais bien mais la réalité me rattrapait. Mes blessures se rappelaient à mon bon souvenir. Pendant un instant j'eus peur de me réveiller à nouveau au fond de mon cachot avant de me rendre compte que la sensation de chaleur et de confort était bel et bien réelle. Je gardai mes yeux clos tandis que je me concentrais pour analyser mon environnement.

L'air ambiant était d'une température douce, aussi douce que le support sous mon corps. Je sentais sur ma peau une texture serrée que je pensais être des bandages. Ceux-ci enserraient mes bras, mes jambes, mon torse et mon cou. J'étais couché sur une surface dur étrangement irrégulière. Je fronçais les sourcils d'un air concentré. Qu'est-ce que c'était? De la pierre? Oui mais c'était trop chaud et trop doux malgré la dureté. Mon "matelat" fut prit de tremblements. Étrange...

"Arrêtes de réfléchir Nuisance tu vas griller le peu de neurones qu'il te reste." Ah, je reconnaissais la voix grave et veloutée de mon abruti de frère vampirique. J'ouvris mes paupières avant de les refermer, ébloui par la lumière ambiante. Je retentai l'experience plus lentement. La pièce était grande, dans des tons sombres, tel le bordeau, et argenté. Je me trouvais allongé à plat ventre sur mon frère dans un lit à baldaquin immense. Il aurait pu facilement accueillir trois voire quatre personnes épaules contre épaules. Les tentures bordeaux étaient à moitié tirées, gardant le lit dans une semi pénombre. Il y avait toutefois suffisemment de lumière dans le reste de la pièce pour tout distinguer. Ou presque.

Une silhouette sortit d'un recoin de la pièce. Je me tendis immédiatement. Armand fit des petits cercles dans mon dos pour me calmer. En temps normal il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Mais rien n'était plus normal dans ma vie depuis quelques temps. Je restai malgré tout sur mes gardes. Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur apparut. Il s'adossa nonchalament contre l'une des colonnes en bois du lit. Il prit cependant garde à rester dans mon champs de vision. Il haussa l'un de ses fins sourcils noirs.

"Je t'ai vue en meilleur forme Meg, dit-il d'une voix narquoise." Je voulus lui répondre un "vas-te faire foutre connard" mais seul un son rauque le traduit. Je grimaçai à la fois de douleur et de dépit. Armand et lui échangèrent un regard entendu. Je retentai l'experience sans résultat. Super. J'étais devenu muet. J'espérais que ce soit seulement pour un court laps de temps. Imaginer que je ne puisse plus jamais parler... Je frissonnai.

"Hum, commença Tom, le professeur Snape t'a sûrement déjà dit que nous t'étions redevables pour l'écrin, cependant je tenais à te remercier moi-même bien que j'aurais voulu le faire dans d'autres... circonstances pour ainsi dire." Je haussai les épaules ce qui me vallut un rappel de mes blessures. Mes dents crissèrent les unes contres les autres. P***! Mon frère pris alors la parole.

"Sévérus ne va pas tarder à arriver pour te soigner complètement maintenant que ses moyens ne sont plus contrôlés par le vieux citronné. Tiens, d'ailleurs le voilà."

J'entendis des pas avant que l'un de mes "sauveurs" n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision.

"Et bien monsieur KarasuKurou je suis heureux de vous revoir. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin? Ne me lancez pas ce regard noir, ce n'est pas ça qui va améliorer votre état déplorable." Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié. P'tain comment qu'tu veux q'j'me sente ducon?! J'ai le corps en charpie et mal partout! Sans oublié une fucking migraine de ouf. Armand gloussa. Je lui pinçai le bras mais vu le peu de force mis dans le geste il ne sentit rien. Pas que d'habitude il sente quoique ce soit, mais c'était vexant. Salop d'vampire.

"Ne soit pas vulgaire Nuisance, cela ne te va pas du tout." Pff je t'em*** espèce de *** et # %&/* ! Il ne fit que glousser plus fort. Je fermai les yeux, m'empéchant de gémir à cause de la douleur provoquée par ces simple mouvements. Ceux-ci cessèrent dans la seconde. "Désolé bébé." Je reniflai. Oú voyait-il un bébé je me le demande. J'avais 16 ans pas trois. Pff!

"Vous pouvez entendre ses pensées, s'étonna le mangemort quoique sans intonnation ni expression particulière."

"En effet. Je suis un vampire je vous le rappelle."

"Mmm, bien sûr." Il ne semblait pas convaincu le moins du monde. "Je vous demanderais de soutenir notre malade le temps que change les bandages et que j'applique des soins plus poussés grâce à des potions." Je grommelai interieurement mais me laissai faire. Je n'étais pas maso. La présence d'autres personnes que mon frère me génait. J'avais honte de mes blessures et plus encore de mon corps souillé. Je serrais les poings tandis que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Putain de sensibilité à deux balles! Armand me caressa les cheveux et m'embrassa le front. Je me sentis encore plus minable. Jamais il n'avait été aussi attentionné à mon égard. Il avait sûrement pitié de moi, le misérable petit frère incapable de se défendre d'un stupide sorcier. Minable.

"Je ne pense pas ça de toi bébé et tu le sais. Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien. Et puis... (il hésita) je suis là maintenant." Cool, désormais il me voyait comme son animal de compagnie. Encore mieux. Il grogna. "Sorts-toi immédiatement cette idée de la tête si tu ne veux pas que je te tue." Mais je t'en prie fais donc. Rien ne pourrais me faire plus plaisir que de quitter ce monde. Je serais alors peut-être en paix... Je sentis mon frère se raidir contre moi. Ses traits se durcirent. "Ok, si tu le prends comme ça. Je ne te savais pas si lâche _petit frère_. Finallement tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Amoun." Si j'avais pu je lui aurais balancé mon poing dans la tronche. Comment osait-il me comparer à cet idiot qui nous servait de frère? Malheureusement, Snape refaisait le bandage d'un de mes bras et je n'avais de toute façon pas assez de force pour le frapper de l'autre. Je sifflai de colère, l'insultant mentalement de tous les noms et lui promettant milles morts toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres.

"Armand, je vous prierais de ne pas mettre mon patient en colère. C'est mauvais pour sa santé et me gène dans mon travail." La voix de Sévérus claqua sèchement. Ouais exactement arrête de m'embêter! Dans ta tronche vampirette.

"Bien sûr Sévérus, comme tu veux, répondit docilement Armand." _ Bien sùr Sévérus, comme tu veux?!_ Depuis quand mon frère était-il aussi dégoulinant de bons sentiments et aussi soumis? Une parfaite petite épouse. Je ricannais en moi même l'imaginant en robe de marié. Hieurk! Vision d'horreur! "Humpf. L'épouse t'emmerde Nuisance. Mais je suis content de retrouver un peu de ta vergue habituelle. Te voir déprimer ne te va pas." Gnagnagna. Pff.

"Une épouse vraiment?" Le Lord se moquait ouvertement d'Armand. Celui-ci se renfrogna.

"Pourquoi tout le monde s'étonne quand je suis gentil et obéissant?!"

"On se le demande vraiment, répondit Sévérus." Evidemment mon gamin de frère se mit à bouder malgré ses milles ans et des poussières. Il me semblait très sensible à l'avis de Sèv... peut-ètre était-il a-

"Ne finit pas cette phrase ou il t'en cuira. Et c'est quoi ce surnom? Depuis quand êtes vous si proche?" Mes épaules tressautèrent un peu tandis que je regardais Sévinou avec un regard lubrique. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, puis, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je crois qu'il avait compris. Je ne vis pas le Lord se crisper. Voyons _grand frère_, c'est bien connu, la prison rapproche les personnes. Crois-tu que je serais si sain d'esprit sans un peu de réconfort et de chaleur humaine? Il s'étouffa avec de la salive imaginaire.

"Quoi?! Je t'interdis! Snape, cria-t-il, si tu oses poser encore tes mains sur mon adorable petit frère je te castre et toi, si tu touche ma proie je te renvoie chez la vieille." Arrgh! Comment, qu'ouï-je? Mon _grand frère adoré_ me qualifie d'adorable? Et en plus il pique une crise de jalousie? Quant à retourner chez la mater il en était hors de question. Définitivement et éternellement non. Je préférais retourner en prison! Je frissonai au souvenir de mon incarcération. Finallement je préférais retourner chez la vieille peau...

Sévérus n'apprécia pas d'être pris pour une proie. Il brandit sa baguette et l'agita sous le nez de mon vampirique frangin.

"Armand, siffla-t-il menaçant, puis-je savoir au juste qui est ta proie? Sache en outre que je n'ai pas touché Meg si ce n'est pour le soigner. J'avoue l'avoir pris dans mes bras une ou deux fois mais c'était pour ramener son esprit égaré."

"Pardon?" Idiot. "Mais quelle nuisance! Tu ne pouvais pas être moins ambigue dans tes propos?" Pff. C'pas drôle. "Maintenant je suis grillé!" Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça crétin! Tu viens de te trahir tout seul.

Voldemort, ou plus précisément Tom semblait amusé et intrigué par la scène devant lui. Cependant il réorienta la conversation vers un sujet autrement plus... épineux. Il regarda ses ongles l'air de rien.

"Dis moi Armand, j'ai cru comprendre que Meg et toi étiez frère. D'ailleurs vous me semblez bien familier pour des personnes sensées ne pas se connaître." Je jettai un rapide coup d'oeil vers Sèv'. Ainsi il n'avait rien dit à son maître... intéressant.

Armand haussa les épaules pas plus inquiet que ça.

"Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le connaissais pas. Il me semblait juste inutile de le mentionner. Sinon, je le connais depuis qu'il est né."

"Vraiment?" La voix de Tom était froide, tranchante. " Et comment cela se fait-il?"

Savoir qu'un puissant vampire connaissait un simple moldu et le considérait comme son frère revenait à donner de l'importance à ce moldu qui alors n'en serait finallemnt peut-être pas un. Je supposais que c'était là le genre de pensées que pourrais avoir le Lord. Enfin c'est ce que je me serais demandé. Qui suis-je pour prétendre deviner les pensées d'un homme d'une telle envergure! Armand me lança un regard oblique puis se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux.

"Je connaissais sa mère avant sa naissance. Une fort belle femme d'ailleurs. Avec des yeux, des yeux si...Ahhh!" Mon frère adopta un air rêveur. Il bavait limite. Si j'avais pu j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel. Ma position ne me le permettait pas malheureusement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira blasé.

"J'oubliais que tu aimais toutes les belles femmes y compris d'origine moldue." Armand ne répondit rien. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis. Ce qui ne l'empêcheait pas de mentir éhontément à Macha. Il avait eu d'ailleurs des problèmes à cause de ça. Sa logique est vraiment illogique en fait. Moi au moins je ne mentais jamais à Macha. Je cachais une partie (non négligeable) de la vérité et jouais sur les mots et les diverses sens qu'ils pouvaient avoir, nuance.

"Bon, coupa Sèv', ce n'est pas que cette conversation n'est pas intéressante mais j'ai quelques recommandations à donner au blessé." Armand reprit son sérieux. "Tout d'abord, Meg vu l'étendue de vos blessures vous ne pourrez pas quitter le lit avant au moins une bonne semaine et demie, voire deux. Non, pas de protestations, c'est pour votre santé. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas réduire mes efforts à néant n'est-ce pas?" Je déglutis sous le ton doucereux et plein de menaces. Je secouai la tête frénétiquement de droite à gauche. Ce que je regrettai lorsque mes muscles protestèrent. Je grimaçai. "Bien. Vous devrez alors faire quelques petits exercises pour regagner un peu de muscles et vous recevrez des massages. Ensuite, il faudra vous appliquer ce baume sur vos blessures tous les soirs avant de dormir. Je compte évidemment sur vous Armand pour vous en occuper. Enfin, vous devrez boire ces potions trois fois par jour jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou il vous en cuira. Suis-je clair?" Hochement de tête plus prudent cette fois. "Vous allez d'ailleurs commencer à prendre les premières maintenant."

Armand me déplaca alors de sorte que je sois adossé à son torse. Je tachai de maîtriser au mieux mes expressions, mes blessures me lançant . Je n'allais pas montrer ma faiblesse à tout le monde.

Le potionniste sortit une, deux, quatre, six potions de sa sacoche et les posa sur la table de chevet. Je pâlis. Je n'allais tout de même pas boire tout ça! Le raclement de gorge de mon médecin attitré me fis comprendre que si. Tom me tendis la première. Je le foudroyai du regard. Cela ne sembla pas le perturber plus que ça puisqu'il me fit un de ses sourires narquois. Je reniflai de dédain et il se mit à ricaner. Sèv' prit une expression bizerre en le voiyant ainsi mais je ne me posai pas plus de question sur cette attitude étrange.

Comme je manquais trop de force ce fut mon frère qui prit la fiole. L'odeur de celle-ci me fit plisser le nez. Je regardai suspicieux Sèv' avant de la boire cul sec. Je frissonnai tant le goût était horrible. Armand me tappota la tête, seul endroit oú il pouvait m'atteindre sans réveiller mes blessures.

"Je compatis mon ami." Tchh! Fichu vampire! Lui au moins n'avait pas besoin d'imbuvables potions pour se soigner. Je finis tout de même toutes les fioles.

Une fois cette épreuve passée je me laissai aller contre le torse de mon frère, soudainement épuisé. Et dire que j'allais devoir boire ces horreurs trois fois par jour pendant une durée indéterminée...beurk! Mes pensées commencèrent à s'éparpiller et je sentis le sommeil me gagner. Je ne fis cependant rien pour l'en empêcher. Si ça pouvais faire taire la douleur, alors...

**Fin POV Meg/Momo**

Les trois adultes observèrent le plus jeune s'endormir. Armand passa sa main dans la chevelure brune autrefois lustrée de son petit frère. Il aimait la nouvelle longueur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère s'obstinait à se couper les cheveux courts. Les cheveux longs lui allaient tellement mieux! Désormais ils lui atteignaient presque les épaules.

"Comment va-t-il vraiment?" La question venait du Lord. Armand soupira l'air sombre.

"Mal, très mal. Le connaissant, il va tenter de cacher sa douleur et de lancer des piques d'une cruauté croissante. Pour l'instant il refoule ce qu'il a vécu et je n'ai pas encore vu beaucoup de séquelles comportementales mais ça ne va pas durer. Il ne pourra pas se voiler la face éternellement et je ne serais pas constamment à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Ses intéractions avec les autres risquent d'être altérées par rapport à avant. Il faut nous attendre à tout avec lui. En règle général il est déjà imprévisible, alors après avoir été torturé pendant trois mois complets... je n'ose imaginer le résultat."

"Je vois. Sévérus?"

"Comme vous avez pu le voir en plus d'avoir reçu des crucio il a aussi reçu de nombreux doloris et autres sorts tout aussi cruels. Ses jambes ont été plusieurs fois brisées et lacérées et il faudra un peu de temps et de patience pour leur redonner leur force et leur vigueur initiale. De même pour ses bras. Son dos est littéralement en charpie et il faudra faire attention à ce que ces plaies là ne se rouvrent pas. Ce sont elles qui m'inquiètent le plus. J'ai pu constaté qu'il a été brûlé à l'acide et au feu à plusieurs endroits sur le corps et ses ongles lui ont été arrachés. Sinon, son anus est complètement déchiré. Je m'en suis occupé dès notre arrivée au manoir. Cependant, malgré toute la confiance qu'il m'accorde, je doute que Meg me laisse recommencer une fois éveillé. La première fois j'ai profité de son inconscience." Le prodesseur de potions se tourna vers Armand. "Je crains que de nous tous ici vous soyez la personne la plus à même de prodiguer ces soins là."

Armand rit nerveusement. Il placa ses mains devant lui comme pour empêcher ces paroles de lui parvenir.

"C'est une plaisanterie? Jamais cette nuisance ne me permettera de le toucher _là_! Si ce soir il n'a pas réagit c'est parce qu'il était submergé par la fatigue et la douleur. Par contre à son réveil..."

"Armand." Dit simplement Le Lord d'un ton sans appel.

"Non, non, non et non! Jamais! Je tiens à la vie moi, s'écria-t-il. Savez-vous seulement combien de fois il a tenté de me tuer pour moins que ça? Il a même failli y parvenir plusieurs fois!" Il croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda ailleurs d'un air buté. "Non, définitivement non." Tom se prit l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Il avait une dette envers ce moldu et la tiendrait! Voldemort tenait toujours ses promesses et ce n'était pas un crétin de vampire aussi vieux soit-il qui allait l'en empêcher! Y compris lorsque c'était des promesses faites à lui-même.

"Il me semblait que tu connaissais sa mère. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais-le au moins pour elle." Sévérus haussa un sourcil. Le Lord devait être désespéré pour recourir à de tels arguments.

"Sa mère..." Armand pâlit, du moins autant qu'un vampire le pouvait. Si Macha apprenait qu'il avait refusé d'aider son bébé et qu'il était (en partie) responsable de son état déplorable nulle doute qu'elle allait être furieuse. Et les colère de la matriarche étaient redoutables. Oh non, il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Déjà qu'il lui avait menti... et pendant trois longs mois en plus... Gloups!

"D'accord, je vais le faire, soupira-t-il. Mais ne vous étonnez pas si Nuisance se met à hurler comme un goret qu'on égorge pour faire valoir son avis sur la question." Sévérus prit la parole.

"Hum. Je ne connais pas vraiment ce jeune homme mais je doute toutefois de sa volonté à crier comme un "goret", comme vous le dites si bien. Il m'a l'air d'être d'un tempérament plus posé." Le vampire renifla sceptique. Meg, posé? La bonne blague! Un vrai petit monstre vicieux, oui!

"Pourquoi Nuisance?" La question de Tom le surpris. Il semblait très concerné pas son cadet. Il était rare que le Seigneur de Ténèbres s'intéresse autant à quelqu'un. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un non-sorcier. Armand haussa les épaules. Il se promit cependant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

"Parce que c'est un problème sur patte. Il attire les problèmes aussi bien que Potter si ce n'est que lui trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir sans dommage. Enfin, la plupart du temps. S'il implique son entourage c'est encore mieux pour lui. Déjà enfant il était terrible. Son jeu favori était de faire partir sa nounou le plus vite possible en lui faisant vivre les pires horreurs. Il en a rendu folles plus d'une, croyez-moi. Au bout d'un moment Ma – hum - sa mère en a eu marre d'être toujours interrompue par un appel téléphonique désespéré alors qu'elle prenait du bon temps avec un amant ou un autre. Résultat, elle en est arrivée au point d'employer des non-humains. Là encore Nuisance a réussi l'exploit de s'en débarrasser. Parfois parce que ceux-ci perdait patience et le frappait, parfois parce qu'ils en avait assez de ce petit monstre au point de partir à la première occasion et en volant des objets précieux en prime. C'est là que j'interviens. Comme à peu près rien ne pouvait me blesser et qu'à l'époque j'ai eu le malheur de perdre un pari face à elle, je me vis confier l'indigne tâche de surveiller cet enfant turbulant."

"Un vrai serpentard, souffla Tom dans ses pensées." Il ne vit pas le Vampire lui jetter un étrange regard. Le Lord ne savait pas à quel point c'était vrai.

**Pov Meg/Momo**

_Rêve._

_Je flottais. Je flottais dans le Rien, le Néant. Tout autour de moi était d'un noir d'encre. J'aimais le noir. Couleur des Ténèbres et des cauchemards mais aussi couleur de la nuit, des rêves et de l'ombre réconfortante. Enfant, c'était le moment que je préférais. C'était le seul moment oú Macha me montrait son affection par des gestes doux tel que le bisous du soir ou une caresse lorsqu'elle me croyait endormi. Mais les choses avaient changé. Elle s'était rendue compte que je ne serais jamais aussi extraordinnaire que mes frères. Désormais c'était à peine si elle me jettait un regard en rentrant au manoir, quand elle rentrait tout court. Elle avait tellement honte de moi qu'elle n'osait plus me montrer à ses amis, même si elle avait tout fait pour faire de moi le fils parfait que je ne serais jamais. Elle avait fini par abandonner et moi je m'étais rebellé contre sa vision de la perfection. Elle voulait un fils poli et élégant? J'utiliserais donc un langage familier et me vêtirais en gothick ou rockeur, style peu conventionnel face à ses riches amis coincé du c**. Elle voulait une superbe réussite scolaire? Je ferais en sorte de rester dans la moyenne. (Je tenais à mon avenir au moins un minimum.) Elle voulait quelqu'un de charismatique et calme? Je serais commun et tape-à-l'oeil par mon exhubérance..._

_Je flottais quand j'entendis des pleurs venant de partout et nulle part à la fois. Qui osait s'inviter dans MES Ténèbres à moi? Les pleurs se firent de plus en plus ciblés, jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant apparaisse devant moi. C'était un petit garçon brun de cinq ans. Il portait un pantalon et une veste bleu marine assortie avec un écusson. Sous un pull en col V, une chemise blanche. Le tout d'une certaine facture. Cela se voyait que c'était un "gosse de riche". Son maintient et son port noble le prouvait à lui seul. Même si dans la situation présent c'était plus difficile à remarquer._

_Le petit garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en appellant sa maman. Il frottait ses yeux comme seuls les enfants peuvent le faire. Son torse se soulevait sous les lourds sanglots._

_Je m'approchais de lui._

- Que fais-tu là? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. _ Il se calma un peu pour lever son visage dégoulinant vers moi._

_- _Je veux ma maman...

- Elle n'est pas là. Vas-t-en.

- T'es méchant! Pourquoi tu m'aides pas à chercher ma maman?_ Je grognai. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille? Je voulais être seul!_

- Si tu comptes sur les autres tu n'iras jamais loin dans la vie. Et puis ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas parler aux étrangers? Ceux-ci sont les pires. Surtout les borgnes avec une jambes de bois._ Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, les joues encore humides de larmes._

_- _C'est qui?

- Qui ça?

- Le vilain monsieur qui t'as fait du mal._ Je me figeai. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Des sueurs froides me prirent. J'effaçais vite de mon esprit l'image d'un corps brisé dans une prison. Cet enfant ne pouvait pas savoir n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas? Je me repris tant bien que mal._

- On s'en fout de ça. Va retrouver ta mère. Elle doit s'inquiéter._ Le petit brun avait tout à fait cessé de pleurer maintenant. Son expression s'assombrit._

- Maman ne s'inquète jamais pour moi. Elle ne me remarque jamais sauf quand je fais des bêtises. Elle ne veut jamais jouer avec moi parce qu'elle préfère ses "Chéris". Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi.

- Et alors? Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Toutes les mamans aiment leurs enfants.

- C'est faux mais je te pardonne. Maman aime mes grands frère, alors pourquoi pas moi? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'eux sont normaux?

- J'en sais rien! Et puis c'est quoi la normalité?

- C'est à toi de me le dire, _me dit-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus adulte_. _Il plongea son regard brun dans le mien. Je frissonnai. Ce n'était pas genre de regard qu'un enfant de son âge devrait avoir. _Et toi, est-ce que ta maman t'aime? Est-ce qu'elle joue avec toi? Peut-être n'es-tu qu'un jouet à ses yeux._ Je fronçais les sourcils._

- Je n'ai pas de mère, juste une génitrice,_ répondis-je d'un ton froid._

- C'est la même chose.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. De toute façon cette conversation ne m'interesse pas. Elle ne rime à rien. Retourne chez toi. _Il sourit, d'un sourire un peu fou qui me fit froid dans le dos. Cet enfant n'était pas net._

- Je suis ici chez moi. Mais puisque tu ne veux pas de moi ici, alors... Cependant, soit certain que je reviendrais.

_L'enfant disparut, me laissant de nouveau seul dans le noir. J'oubliai bien vite la visite du petit garçon brun pourtant si familier pour me consacrer à mon activité préférée. Je me roulai en boule et mes douces ténèbres m'enlacèrent, réconfortantes, aimantes._

**Fin POV Meg/Momo**

"Dépèchez-vous, par Merlin nous sommes en train de le perdre! Êtes vous médicomage ou une vulgaire limace, Bernier?" Dans une chambre du manoir Malfoy, QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses mangemorts, Sévérus faisait tout pour ne pas perdre son patient. Ce dernier avait eu la magnifique idée de tenter de leur claquer entre les doigts. Le mangemort sentit de la sueur perler sur son front. Si l'invité de son maître mourrait maintenant il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie, aussi fidèle fut-il. Sans oublier cet imbécile d'Armand. Le vampire était connu pour son caractère particulier et enfantin certes, cependant il était surtout connu pour être un homme (vampire) impitoyable. Il avait massacré les habitants de toute un village car l'un d'entre eux lui avait manqué de respect. Le seul survivant n'était autre que le responsable, désormais interné dans un asile de fous. "Parce qu'il méritait de souffrir" lui avait révélé un jour Armand.

Et puis, raison plus personnelle, le potionniste avait appris à apprécier ce gamin à la langue acérée pendant son emprisonnement. Enfin, acérée lorsqu'il reprenait conscience tout du moins.

Soudain, le coeur de Momo cessa de battre. Le professeur de potions jura. Les médicomages s'acharnèrent mais aucun des sorts d'électrochocs ne marchèrent.

"KarasuKurou, cria Snape, je vous interdit de mourir imbécile! Vous avez intérêt à revenir après m'avoir donné autant de cheveux blancs! Merlin, vous êtes presque pire que Potter! KarasuKurou je vous ordonne de vous battre!"

"Monsieur, dit l'un des médicomages au bout d'un moment, c'est fini. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il est mort."

"Et merde!"

**Pov Momo**

_Rêve_

_Je flottais lorsque j'entendis la voix de Sévérus mélée à d'autres plus faibles qui m'appelaient. Un miroir montrant la réalité était apparu et je pouvais voir la chambre qui m'avait accueilli assaili par des hommes en robes blanches et Sévérus. L'image de l'homme calme et impassible à toutes épreuves avait explosé. À présent il semblait inquiet et hors de lui. Sûrement à cause de la menace de la colère de mon frère._

"Tu n'y vas pas?"_ La voix surgie juste à côté de moi ne me fit même pas sursauter._

"Non. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. La-bas je ne serais qu'un poids, une loque. Et cela il n'en est pas question." _Le petit garçon brun secoua la tête, l'air grave._

"Alors tu es lâche."_ J'haussai les épaules, indifférent._

"Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. Juste de la lassitude. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de vie mouvementée. Je veux juste vivre tranquillement, comme un humain ordinaire."

"Tu n'es pas un humain ordinaire. Le problème avec toi, Moergarian, c'est que tu baisses les bras trop vite. C'est pareil avec tes frères et ta mère. Parce que tu es différend, tu abandonnes sans te rendre compte que c'est toi qui t'éloignes et non les autres. Pourquoi crois-tu que tes frères te méprisent? Parce que tu es faible? Non. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne l'es pas. Ils te méprisent parce que tu as laissé tomber. Tu t'es centré sur toi et uniquement toi sans prendre en compte les sentiments de notre mère. Et tu sais qu'aucun de ses enfants chéris ne pardonnent qu'on fasse de mal à Saissannash notre Mater familias et Macha bien-aimée." _Un flash apparut devant mes yeux. Je me souvins alors de qui était cet enfant. C'était moi avant que je ne baisse les bras et abandonne l'espoir de devenir un jour une créature magique comme le reste de ma famille. Il continua. _

"Macha t'aime. Macha _nous_ aime. Malheureusement tu t'es éloigné d'elle et des autres quand tu as compris que tu ne serais jamais comme eux."

_Ma gorge se noua. Un autre flash issu de mon enfance m'assailli. Je me souvenais pleurer souvent en cachette durant mes premières années de vie. Parfois, Macha me retrouvait. Non, en fait elle me retrouvait toujours. Elle me prenait alors dans ses bras et me disait que ce n'était pas grave, que quelque soient mes aptitudes et mon physique je serais toujours son fils. Son merveilleux trésor. Sa perle rare._

_Je me remémorai aussi ma désillusion en ne voyant rien changer. J'étais et resterais à jamais un humain ordinaire sans rien pour le distinguer de la masse. Par la suite j'avais pris mes distances ne pouvant supporter de ne pas remplir les espoirs de ma famille. Je partais du principe que s'ils me détestaient, ils n'attendraient plus rien de moi et ne pourraient donc pas être déçu. Je voulais aussi m'éloigner d'eux pour une autre raison: pour me prendre en main seul dans l'espoir de revenir un jour en leur disant:_ Regardez! C'est moi Moergarian, le petit dernier, je suis revenu et j'ai réussi ma vie. Vous pouvez être fiers de moi maintenant! Je ne suis plus le boulet de jadis. Je suis quelqu'un sur lequel vous pouvez désormais vous appuyer sans crainte que je ne m'écroule.

_En entendant la phrase du médicomage annonçant ma mort, je pris la plus grande décision de ma vie même si le terme n'était pas vraiment adéquat. Ce fut surtout l'arrivée de mon frère qui me décida. Ce doux imbécile arriva à vitesse vampirique faisant sursauter les personnes présentes. Son visage était déformé par la colère et... de la tristesse? J'en fut perturbé. Je connaissais l'Armand en colère, l'Armand exaspéré, l'Armand malicieux, l'Armand idiot mais jamais au grand jamais l'Armand triste. J'en fus tout retourné._

_**"Moergarian Tomoé KarasuKurou**_, susurra-t-il proche de mon oreille de sorte que je sois le seul à l'entendre. Il parlait en outre dans notre langue maternelle, choses qu'il ne faisait jamais sauf en cas de situation critique. _**Tu as intérêt à te réveiller car crois-moi sinon je demanderais à Bartholoméus - Tu te souviens de lui n'est-ce pas? Notre frère démon. **__Je __frissonnai. Oh oui, je me'en terreur et bourreau de la famille celui à qui on ne faisait appel qu'en dernier recours.__**- de te ramener et ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour toi puisque nous nous y metterons tous pour te faire payer le fait de nous avoir causé cette frayeur. Surtout si Macha apprend ta lâcheté. Tu ne voudrais pas la décevoire encore n'est-ce pas mon cher petit frère? Alors bouge ton adorable petit derrière et reviens. Et vite, si tu ne veux pas finir à l'état de légume. Je doute que ton cerveau aussi développé soit-il résiste encore longtemps au manque d'oxygène."**_

_Dans mes Ténèbres je vis l'enfant hocher la tête, approuvant mon choix. Mon corps spirituel se mit à disparaître petit à petit. Je fermai les yeux._

_Fin du rêve._

Je me réveillais enfin, reprenant contact avec mon enveloppe charnelle meurtrie. Je sentis Armand soupirer de soulagement et chuchoter un "Bon retour parmi les vivants petit frère." J'ouvris quelques secondes les paupières pour m'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Le visage inquiet et soulagé de Sèv' apparut dans mon champ de vision. J'essayai de lui faire un sourire même si cela me sembla plus ressembler à une grimace. Je tournai légèrement la tête et vis Tom. Celui-ci était adossé comme la dernière fois contre une des colonnes du lit, les bars croisés. Je le saluai d'un clignement de cils me trouvant dans l'impossibilité de bouger plus. Il me rendit mon salut. Armand me caressait les cheveux pour me réconforter. Je soupçonnais cependant qu'il aimait mes cheveux bien que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Excentricité du personnage sans doute.

Les médicomages et Sèv' s'activèrent telles des abeilles autour de moi afin de me lancer des sorts de soin, de prendre des notes et de me donner des potions. Pour celles-ci Armand dut me soutenir puisque j'étais trop faible pour ne serait-ce que lever la tête. Il s'assit derrière moi de sorte que mon dos repose sur son torse froid. Cette position permettait en outre de ne pas trop me fatiguer.

Enfin, les envahisseurs s'en allèrent et je pris alors conscience de la présence d'une personne autre que Tom, Sèv et Armand dans la pièce. Le sorcier se trouvait dans un coin à l'écart ce qui expliquait le fait que je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. Il était grand, et de ce que je pouvais voir, plus grand qu'Armand pourtant mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-sept. Sa chevelure platine atteignait ses omoplates en une cascade d'apparence lisse et soyeuse . Ses traits indubitablement nobles n'exprimaient rien. Ses yeux couleur mercure en fusion m'observaient. Ce fut ses orbes argentées qui me donnèrent la clé de son identité. Lucius. Je me demandais pourquoi il était ici.

"C'est le maître de ce manoir, me souffla mon frère en frottant son nez dans mes cheveux bruns dont il respira l'odeur. Nous sommes dans le manoir malfoy qui appartient à sa famille depuis des siècles. Il est normal qu'il s'enquiert de la santé d'un de ses invités. De plus, il est le bras droit de Tom" Oh? Je croyais que c'était toi son bras droit_._ "Non. Moi je suis un allié en plus d'un ami. Contrairement à ce que tu penses ma présence auprès de lui n'a rien à voir avec Macha. Je suis là de mon plein grés. Je suis mon propre maître." Mmm.

Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir et je peinai à les garder ouvertes. Je luttai pour rester éveillé. _**"Dors, mon adorable Marian, dors petit frère. Je veille sur ton sommeil."**_ Sur ces mots, je rejoignis les ténèbres cette fois seulement pour une inconscience réparatrice, rien à voir avec précédemment.

**Fin Pov Momo.**

En entrant dans la pièce à la suite du vampire quelques instant plus tôt, Lucius Malfoy ne s'était pas préparé à ce qui s'en était suivit. Si on lui avait dit qu'un tel jour arriverait il aurait ri au nez de la personne énonçant une telle bêtise. Il avait été surpris quand Armand avait couru vers la chambre de l'Invité. Il l'avait été encore plus en avisant son air inquiet pour un simple moldu. Sans oublier le potionniste. Sa surprise croissa en appercevant l'attitude familière du vampire avec le blessé, c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient. Il faillit même faire une crise cardiaque, le summum étant atteint, en se rendant compte de la proximité _physique_ de l'immortel avec le jeune. En effet, Armand n'hésitait pas à montrer son affection au convalescent à travers des caresses et une tendresse certaine. Attidude qui contrastait avec ce qu'il savait du personnage. Il le couvait en outre du regard. L'amour qui émanait du vampire se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Lucius ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi un simple moldu semblait tant être le sujet de la fascination de personnes aussi puissantes qu'Armand SouffreJour, célèbre vampire chef de clan; son maître Lord Voldemort, mage noir de son état et Sévérus (son meilleur ami soit dit en passant), le plus jeune et doué potionniste depuis Salazar Serpentard lui-même (Tom était aussi bon potionniste mais pas le plus jeune à avoir passé sa maîtrise. Il avait d'autres priorités en tête à ce moment-là.)

"Il est fascinant n'est-ce pas?" La voix velouté de l'immortel le sortit de ses pensées.

"Pardon?" Armand désigna sa Nuisance personnelle du menton.

"Lui. Il ne s'en rend pas compte malheureusement." Le sang-pur afficha une expression hautaine.

"Ce n'est qu'un moldu ordinaire."

"Tu as tort Lucius, dit le Lord. Il ne l'est certainement pas. Je le _sens. _Ma _magie _le sent. Cet enfant a quelque chose de spécial que je ne saurais malheureusement pas définir. Pourquoi?" Cette question avait été énoncé à mi-voix. "Armand, mon vieil ami, toi qui le connais, ne pourrais-tu pas nous éclairer un peu plus?" Le vampire millénaire eut un sourire caché par les mèches brunes de son frère.

"Quel jour sommes-nous?"

"Le 9 octobre, lui répondit Sévérus." Les lèvres de l'immortel s'élargirent encore plus.

"Bientôt. Vous aurez vos réponses bientôt." Sur cette réponse énigmatique il éclata de rire. Pour qui se prenaient ces sorciers pour prétendre pouvoir lui soutirer des réponses à propos de son frère bien-aimé? Lui, Armand SouffreJour, Vampire puissant et chef du plus grand clan de vampire jamais existé? Lui à qui Saissannash avait confié son merveilleux trésor, sa perle rare? Lui, véritable mère poule en ce qui concernait sa famille?

Armand le sentait, c'était imperceptible pour tout autre personne non habituée comme lui mais l'odeur de son adorable petit Momo avait commencé à changer. Le jour tant attendu approchait. Saissannash allait être ravie. Enfin. Moergarian allait être complet.

Quelque part dans un lieu inconnu une voix s'éleva telle une feuille soufflée par le vent.

_**Bientôt mon tendre amour, bientôt...**_

* * *

**- Bientôt mon Précccieux, bientôt. Il sera à moi! Oh oui mon Précieux à nous!**

**-Sméagol? Mais que fais-tu dans ma fiction? Vas-t-en, c'est pas du Lord Of The Ring ici mais du Harry Potter! Tu perturbes mes lecteurs adorés qui ne me laisseront pas de reviews par ta faute! Mes reviews chéries... ne partez pas! Sniff... Euh... Hum hum. (On dirait Ombrage...) Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu, rien senti, ok? **

**- Mon... Pré...ccieux!... A nous, il nous l'ont volé! Gollum! Gollum! Rahhhh!**

**- Okay~... Bon, oubliez cet intru voulez-vous? Sinon que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Hormis la toute fin imprévue bien sûr.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Voici la suite tant attendue!**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir pris antant de temps, il se trouve que j'ai déménagé mais malgré toutes mes démarches je n'ai toujours pas internet chez moi. Je profite d'un bref séjour chez mes parents pour poster. Il semblerait que ce soit la prise du mur qui soit la cause de tout. En fin bon je ne vais pas non plus vous raconter ma vie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez quand même la suite!**

**X-1984-X: Contente de voir que ça te plais! J'aime quand on me laisse des reviews. *D Continue stp! *o***

**Leyhhana:**** Merci, merci, merci! Oula, tu me fais rougir. ****_"_._"_ Tant mieux si tu trouves cela de plus en plus intéressant, cela veux dire que je ne suis pas un si mauvais auteur que ça. C'est un peu difficile de se donner un niveau mais bon. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi. Remarque, je crois qu'aucun auteur ne trouve sa façon d'écrire parfaite.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_"Bientôt. Vous aurez vos réponses bientôt." Sur cette réponse énigmatique il éclata de rire. Pour qui se prenaient ces sorciers pour prétendre pouvoir lui soutirer des réponses à propos de son frère bien-aimé? Lui, Armand SouffreJour, Vampire puissant et chef du plus grand clan de vampire jamais existé? Lui à qui Saissannash avait confié son merveilleux trésor, sa perle rare? Lui, véritable mère poule en ce qui concernait sa famille?_

_Armand le sentait, c'était imperceptible pour tout autre personne non habituée comme lui mais l'odeur de son adorable petit Momo avait commencé à changer. Le jour tant attendu approchait. Saissannash allait être ravie. Enfin. Moergarian allait être complet._

_Quelque part dans un lieu inconnu une voix s'éleva telle une feuille soufflée par le vent._

_******Bientôt mon tendre amour, bientôt...**_

**Chapitre 4: L'amour d'un frère...**

_Blabla: pensées de Momo/Meg sutout à l'intention d'Armand._

_**Blabla: langue maternelle de la Fratrie.**_

Cette fois, c'est la bonne pensa Momo en reprenant peu à peu conscience. Il en avait assez de s'endormir comme ça si soudainement. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été ponctués de brefs réveils. (Ce qui avait permit à Armand de lui appliquer du baume sans le blesser dans sa fierté.) Sévérus affirmait que c'était du aux effets secondaires d'une des potions.

_Jl'ui en foutrait moi des potions, _grogna interieurement le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais aimé rester en place. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas traîner au lit, loin de là, mais après trois mois enfermé dans la même pièce lugubre il avait besoin de changer un peu d'air. Peu importait que sa nouvelle chambre soit belle et confortable. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu claustrophobe ce qui l'énerva. Il n'était pas un faible!

"Encore à penser des ânneries mon frère? Tu devrais changer de registre c'est lassant à la longue."

_Humpff. La liberté de pensée tu connais? Si ce que tu entends ne te plait pas arrête d'écouter alors. _

"Impossible. Si je le fais tu risques d'avoir des idées bizarres que tu vas ressasser encore et encore comme un chien grignotant un vieil os. Puis, tu fonceras tête baissée vers les ennuis pour ne pas être soit disant un poids. Alors non, je ne peux pas ne pas écouter."

_T'es vraiment chiant. _

"Je sais. D'ailleurs cesse avec ce langage. Tu es grossier. Dire qu'à une époque tu utilisais un langage si châtié... Macha l'adorait. Moi aussi d'ailleurs."

_Humpff._

"C'est très perturbant de vous voir parler sans obtenir de réponse, SouffreJour.*" La voix froide de Lucius résonna. Le sorcier se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'avança. Meg se raidit légèrement. Jusqu'à présent le sorcier ne lui avait montré que froideur et même un léger mépris. Il ne pouvait que comprendre cet homme au sang-pur. Lui-même se méprisait. Mais pas forcémement pour les mêmes raisons.

"Malfoy, le salua le vampire. Il est rare de te voir ici. Que veux-tu?" Le blond ne quittait pas l'adolescent du regard, curieux. Momo s'agita mal-à-l'aise sous les orbes mercures le transperçant.

"Je viens voir comment se porte mon invité, répondit le blond sans quitter l'autre du regard. N'en ai-je donc pas le droit?"

"Bien sûr que si. Tu es ici chez toi."

"En fait, ce n'était certes pas la première raison de ma visite. À vrai dire je suis venu vous informer que Sévérus sera absent quelques temps. Le vieux fou l'a appelé et avec ses obligations à Poudlard c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu être aussi présent. Étant donné que j'ai les qualifications recquises pour être médicomage c'est moi qui m'assurerais dès à présent du bien-être de notre... blessé."

Momo serra le bras de son frère qui était enroulé autour de sa taille. Ses ongles crissèrent sur la peau dure. (Ils avaient repoussé grâce à une potion de Sévérus.) Si Armand avait été un humain le sang aurait coulé. Instinctivement, le jeune se blottit un peu plus contre le torse froid du vampire._ Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il verra toutes mes blessures? _Momo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Un filet de sueur glaciale lui parcourut le dos. Si le blond remarqua cette attitude pour le moins étrange il n'en fit rien paraître. (Vive l'impassibilité malfoyenne!)

"Bien sur que non, le rassura Armand à mi-voix. Je m'en occuperais si tu veux. Lucius s'assurera juste par des sorts qu'aucun problème ne survient. N'est-ce pas Lucius, dit-il en parlant plus fort." Le Lord haussa un sourcil. Le vampire n'allait quand même pas l'empêcher de faire son travail! Un regard lourd de menace lui fut adressé de la part du-dit vampire. Le blond pinça les lèvres. Il ne le craignait pas mais n'avait pas envie d'argumenter contre l'immortel. Celui-ci était plus tétu qu'une mûle et avait l'éternité devant lui pour faire valoir son opinion. Or, débattre à ce sujet n'était pas forcément le but du blond dans la vie.

"Très bien. Nous ferons ainsi. Mis à part cela, vous n'avez plus besoin de prendre l'une des potions, la violette. Bonne nouvelle pour vous, c'est celle-ci qui vous faisait autant sommeiller. De plus, votre guérison est plus rapide que prévue. (Lucius ne le savais pas mais Armand avait fais boire un peu de son sang à Meg pour accélérer le processus... et lui épargner des souffrances inutiles). Vous pourrez dès demain commencer à marcher aidé de quelqu'un, Armand en l'ocurrence. Cependant, et j'insiste là-dessus, sur de courtes distances et pendant un temps très limité. Le plus dur sera en réalité de réussir à tenir debout."

"Merci Lucius. As-tu parlé avec Tom?" S'ensuivit une conversation sur les activités des mangemorts. Meg s'en désinteressa très vite pour se concentrer sur la douleur qui l'accablait. Il fit tout pour penser à autre chose ne voulant pas inquiéter outre-mesure son frère. Ce dernier se remit à caresser ses cheveux, habitude qu'il semblait avoir prise. Ce fut la mention du nom d'Harry qui lui fit finalement lever la tête. Lucius était en train d'en parler.

"Potter n'en fait apparement toujours qu'à sa tête. Selon Sévérus le vieux fou en a assez de cette attitude puérile. Notre dernière attaque a grandement destabilisé le "Sauveur". Il vous aurait vu sortir des sous-sols avec Meg et se pose pas mal de questions sur les actions de Dumbeldore. Il semblerait que le petit pantin se rebelle peu à peu contre son créateur. (Il eut un rictus.) Il est d'ailleurs parti en douce et a disparu quelque part. Les membres de l'ordre (il cracha ce mot avec dégoût.) sont à sa recherche, de même que certains de nos hommes." Meg ricana. Enfin Potter commençait à comprendre à quel point le vieux était une ordure! Lucius le regarda de travers, du moins autant qu'un Malfoy pouvait se le permettre.

_Il ne doit pas être très loin Mandy!Tu devrais partir à sa recherche. Tu es bien plus efficace que n'importe qui. Ce serait interessant de le rencontrer après tout ce temps passé à entendre parler de lui. Je pourrais enfin lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule et devenir ensuite ami avec lui._

Armand se pinça l'arrête du nez.

"Ne m'appelle pas Mandy, Nuisance. Et je te l'ai déjà dit: je ne suis pas ton chien. Quant à ton intention de devenir ami avec Potter je doute que le frapper soit la meilleure méthode pour commencer une amitié. D'ailleurs l'idée même d'aller le chercher soit disant parce que tu as envie de faire ami-ami avec lui est très égocentrique. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir des idées aussi tordues."

_Hé, mes idées ne sont pas tordues! Aller, soit gentil!_

"Je ne suis pas gentil."

_Humpff. N'empèche, il doit être intrigué par moi. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort irait-il chercher un jeune homme inconnu du bataillon directement dans la fosse aux lions? Et pourquoi le dit inconnu se faisait-il torturer par son mentor bien-aimé, hum? Je _dois _le rencontrer. C'est important. Je le ralierais même à notre cause. Il est temps pour lui de découvrir la vérité._

Armand fut surpris. Son frère semblait en savoir un peu trop.

"Notre cause, la vérité? Comment tu... " Il secoua la tête. "Peu importe, c'est vrai que c'est logique. Cependant je refuse de un, de te laisser seul, de deux, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles. Macha me tuerais s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit. Je lui ai dit que tu avais trouvé un nouveau jouet. Elle ne s'étonnera donc pas si tu ne rentres pas pour Halloween dans quelques jours. Tu sais que Macha organise toujours une fête à ce moment là.

_La fête de Halloween... déjà? _Le regard de Momo se troubla. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait raté... et ce qu'il allait encore rater.

Un raclement de gorge rappela la présence de Lucius. On n'ignore pas un Malfoy. JAMAIS. Règle n° -euh, finallement je ne vais pas le dire-enfin, l'écrire- il y en a trop.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je ne suis pas télépathe, MOI, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce qu'il en est à voix haute." Il avait dit cela d'un ton laissant transparaître son irritation croissante.

"Cette Nuisance veut que j'aille trouver Potter en personne et le ramène afin qu'ils puissent devenir amis et le rallier à notre cause. Son argument principal serait la curiosité maladive du Survivant." Lucius prit une expression pensive.

"Cela se tient. Si un étranger avec un avis vierge à la base explique la situation à Potter, alors il y a peut-être une chance de le faire changer de camp. L'idée est bonne, il faut juste peaufiner les détails."

_Exactement! Tu vois Armand je ne suis pas si nuisible que ça. Il m'arrive d'avoir de bonne intentions et d'aider mes proches. Ahhh, vraiment ce que je suis intelligent!_

"Oui, bon d'accord, mais n'en fait pas trop quand même. Cependant si Lucius Malfoy lui-même approuve ton idée, pourquoi pas. Pour une fois que tu fais marcher ton cerveau dans des intérêts autres qu'égoistes..."

_Eh! c'est pas vrai! Qu'est ce que tu fais de l'écrin? Je vous l'ai donné, ça ne compte pas peut-être? D'ailleurs à quoi a-t-il servi?_

"Je suis désolé je ne suis pas habiliter à te répondre à ce sujet. Il faut demander à Tom."

_Pff! Sale type. Au fait, remercie de ma part Blondie._

"Pour quoi faire?"

_Mais parce qu'il est d'accord avec mon idée bien sûr! Dis lui aussi que je vais lui donner les plans du vieux. Mine de rien celui-ci est très bavare. _Le vampire soupira d'un ton las.

"Je ne suis pas un hibou Nuisance. Puisque c'est pour la bonne cause j'accepte de passer la commission. Lucius, Meg te remercie d'approuver son idée. Il a l'intention de donner toutes les informations qu'il a pu recueillir durant son... son séjour chez l'ordre du poulet grillé." L'aristocrate leva un sourcil.

"Vraiment?"

"Puisque je te le dis. Je ferais l'interprète. Le mieux serait de poser des questions."

"Très bien dans ce cas..."

**Deux heures et quelques plus tard.**

"Merci pour toutes ces informations jeune homme. Elles nous sont d'une importance capitale pour la suite de nos plans. Le Lord sera content d'apprendre votre nouvelle coopération. Il aurait été dommage de lancer un oubliette au proche d'un allié tel que vous Armand."

_Sympa, à l'entendre on dirait qu'il l'a fait uniquement pour te garder dans leur camp. Je compte pour du beurre peut-être?_ Armand gloussa. Son frère en fut d'autant plus irrité.

Le beau blond commença à partir. "A propos de Potter je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Au fait, le Lord avait raison. Vous avez votre place parmi nous, jeune homme. Reposez vous bien, Meg, ou Tom, ou peu importe votre nom." Sur ce, il quitta la pièce fermant la porte derrière lui.

Dire que les deux derniers occupants de la pièce furent surpris eut été un euphémise.

_Je rêve ou ce glaçon m'a fait un compliment?_

"On dirait bien Nuisance, on dirait bien." Le vampire eut un sourire plein de crocs. Marian ne le vit pas mais il sentit le corps de son frère tressauter.

_Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?_

"Rien, rien. Hihihi, le temps est proche..."

_Tu sais que tu fais flipper comme ça? On dirait un maniaque. Qu'as-tu encore imaginé?_ Le doute se fit dans l'esprit du plus jeune. _J'espère que cela n'a aucun rapport avec moi, sinon..._

"Ne t'inquiète pas bébé. Oublie, ce n'est rien."

_Mouais. Je suis pas convaincu. Et ne m'appelles, pas bébé. J'ai 16 ans presque 17. Enfin bon si ça t'amuse de rire comme les méchants dans les dessin-animés grand bien t'en fasse. _

Armand se vexa.

"Comment? Tu oses me confondre avec ces vulgaires... trucs, machins, choses?" Marian ricanna.

_Quel vocabulaire, railla-t-il. J'adore sa richesse._

"Cesse de te moquer de moi vile moucheron! Je pourrais t'écraser entre mes mains en une seconde!"

_Fais donc je t'en prie. Ne te prive surtout pas de ce plaisir._

"Bof, je n'en ai plus envie. C'est moins drôle quand tu me le demandes."

_Humpff. _Un silence. _Dis, je peux me lever? J'aimerais prendre un bain. J'en ai marre des sorts de nettoyage. Je ne remets pas en doute leur efficacité mais la sensation n'est pas la même qu'une vraie douche. Et puis l'eau me manque._

"Très bien, cela ne pourra t'être que bénéfique. Accroche-toi à mon cou, bonhomme." Le petit brun s'exécuta. Le vampire le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien (et c'était exactement le cas.) et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il soutint son frère d'un bras tandis qu'il mettait l'eau à couler. Momo mit sa pudeur de côté pendant que l'autre l'aidait à se déshabiller. Il évita soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir qui recouvrait tout un pan de mur durant l'opération. Il savait qu'Armand l'avait soigné au niveau de l'anus et même s'il en était géné il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas faire de remarques sur le sujet. Il était aussi soulagé de savoir que c'était lui qui c'était occupé de lui ainsi. Il n'aurait pas supporté les mains d'un étranger. Déjà qu'il avait du mal avec son propre frère, il n'osait imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Armand entra dans la baignoire après s'être à son tour déshabillé. Il garda cependant son caleçon pour ne pas mettre le plus jeune dans l'embarras. Il tenta ensuite de l'aider dans ses ablutions. Les protestations ne se firent cependant pas attendre.

_Putain, laisse-moi, je peux le faire tout seul! Que tu m'empêches de me noyer bêtement, d'accord, mais là franchement! Je peux me savonner tout seul, j'ai plus trois ans!_

"Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas tu vas avoir des rides."

_Crétin._ Armand ricana mais finit par le laisser faire. Le bain finit, il le sécha avec douceur. Une fois cela terminé il l'emmena dans la chambre. Vint ensuite un moment un peu plus dur, celui de mettre du baume autour de son orifice déchiré. Le brun ne dessera pas les dents tout le temps que cela dura. Le vampire se mit alors à parler de tout et de rien pour le distraire. Momo lui en fut une fois de plus reconnaisant. Il commença ensuite les massages. Ce traitement fit soupirer Meg de bonheur. Ses muscles endoloris se détendirent peu à peu. Il se mit à somnoler. Mandy avait des mains divines! Le vampire rit.

_**"Ravit que ccela te plaise Marian**_, siffla-t-il, utilisant le language de leur mère.**_" _** Il obtint un ronronement appréciateur.

_**"Hmm 3. Tu fais ça ssi bien... Oh.. là..."**_

_**"Où? Ici?" **_Nouveau ronronement. **_"Ou bien là?" _**Les ronronements se firent plus forts. Aramand éclata de rire. Décidément, il s'amusait comme un petit fou! Il continua son petit jeu encore longtemps. Le vampire jubilait: il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de chantage sur ce petit diablotin.

"Je ne dérange pas trop j'espère." Armand replaça mine de rien le drap sur son petit frère. Pas question que Tom jouisse de la vue du magnifique corps de son adorable Marian!

"Bonjour Tommy! Lança le vampire d'un ton joyeux. Tu entends comme il ronronne? Il est trop mignon! Dis, je peux le garder?"

"Armand. Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu es bien un vampire centenaire (millénaire en fait), n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je te trouve en train de faire joujou comme un gamin avec un blessé apparemment pas dans son état normal?" Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Quelle est donc cette odeur?"

"Oh, ça? Ce n'est rien, juste l'un des sels calmants de Sèv'. J'en ai utilisé pour le bain. C'est très efficace pour la regénération des muscles et des tissus et en plus c'est agréable. Tu vois comme il est détendu? La douleur n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir pendant quelques instants." Le vampire arborait un sourire doux. "Il est mieux comme ça n'est-ce pas? Avec cette expression calme et apaisée. Meg n'est pas un mauvais gamin tu sais. Même si je lui en ai beaucoup voulu à une certaine époque, jamais je n'ai souhaité ce qui lui est arrivé."

"Hn. Écoute Armand, je l'ai sauvé parce que tu me l'as demandé et parce que j'avais une dette envers lui. Cependant j'attends un jour que vous me disiez tous les deux la vérité à son sujet. L'ENTIERE vérité, j'entends."

"Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait légitime de ta part, Tom. Je te demande juste d'attendre encore un peu. Il n'est pas prêt. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Sinon, de quoi veux-tu me parler? Je suppose que ce n'est pas de ça dont tu voulais discuter."

"En effet. Je désirais le remercier. Lucius m'a fait part de ses révélations. La réunion de ce soir sera d'ailleurs à ce sujet. Je tenais à le remercier moi-même de son aide pour le moins précieuse." Armand se tourna vers lui, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

"Vraiment? Je trouve que tu te préoccupes beaucoup de lui, Tom. Trop pour que cela soit normal venant de toi." S'engagea alors un combat de regards rougeoyants. "J'aime Meg, Tom. Si jamais tu venais à lui faire du mal je te tuerais sans une once d'hésitation."

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde vu la manière dont tu le couves du regard. Es-tu amoureux de lui?" L'immortel se mit à rire. Cependant ce ne fut pas un rire joyeux qui sortit de sa gorge, loin de là. Ce rire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amer.

"Amoureux? Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est d'aimer tout court Tom? (Il secoua la main.) Question rhétorique n'y réponds pas. J'ai été amoureux il y a longtemps de cela et on l'a arraché à moi de la façon la plus brutale et cruelle qui soit. J'ai vu l'amour de ma vie brûler vive sur un bûcher devant mes yeux, ma femme, ma chère et tendre épouse. Elle portait la vie en elle. Un petit bout de moi, un petit bout d'elle. Un petit bout de nous. J'ai énormément souffert de sa perte et je refuse que ma Nuisance adorée ait à souffrir pareillement. Mais je divague et diverge du sujet qui nous intéresse. Le propre de l'âge sans doute. Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Meg. C'est mon adorable petit frère après tout. Sache juste que si tu lui fait du mal si ce n'est pas moi qui te tue ce sera quelqu'un d'autre et cette personne ne sera pas aussi clémente que moi. Tu as l'immense avantage d'être mon ami. S'il s'avère que je devait être ton bourreau ta mort serait plus douce en souvenir de notre amitié. Evidemment cela n'arrivera pas puisque tu n'as pas l'intention de blesser mon frère. D'auncune manière que ce soit. N'ai-je pas raison d'y croire?"

Armand lança un regard appuyé et lourd de menaces à son vieil ami. Celui-ci ne fut pas impressionné. En apparence. Avoir Armand SouffreJour comme ennemi n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et certainement pas dans les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je vois, articula lentement le Lord. Beaucoup de mystères entourent ce moldu et j'ai bien l'intention de les découvrir. Le seul fait de savoir que quelqu'un autre que toi puisse s'en prendre à moi titille ma curiosité. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les défis Armand." Il acquiesça. Oui, il savait.

"Tu devrais y aller maintenant Tom. La réunion va bientôt commencer."

"Malheureusement. Dommage que tous mes mangemorts ne soient pas aussi futés que toi cela m'éviterait de me fatiguer à les punir et leur crier dessus sans cesse pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Heureusement que le premier cercle est là pour remonter le niveau. Je serais devenu fou sinon. "

"Tu es déjà fou." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer à cette remarque. Il s'y attendait un peu en fait.

"Par ailleurs, mes hommes se demandent ce que tu fais, Armand. Ils s'étonnent de ne pas te voir à mes côtés. Je leur ai dis que tu faisais une mission pour moi. Cependant, la rumeur d'un invité surprise s'est déjà répandue. Certains ont fait le lien. Pour les supputations farfelues tu peux être sûr qu'ils sont imaginatifs. Pour le reste par contre c'est une autre histoire. Assure-toi de faire quelques apparitions." Armand se mit au garde-à-vous.

"Chef oui chef!" Le Lord leva les yeux au ciel et sortit.

_**C'est bon il est parti?**_

_**"Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir maintenant."**_ Le petit brun se redressa. Il s'étira comme un chat. Le bain et le massage lui avaient décidément fait beaucoup de bien. De même que les sels de bain.

_**"Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu t'étais marié." **_Le châtain nettoya ses mains enduites d'huile avec une serviette propre posée près de lui.

_**"C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Elle appartient au passé."**_ Momo vint enlacer son frère dans le dos pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il se doutait que malgrés son attitude détachée Armand souffrait encore de sa perte.

_**"Le passé fait partie intégrante de nous. Sans lui tu ne serais pas ce que tu es aujourd'hui. **_Un silence.**_ Cette femme t'a-t-elle rendu heureux, Armand?"_**

_**"Très heureux."**_

_**"Comment s'appellait-elle?"**_ Meg vit le visage de son frère se faire distant. Le vampire replongea dans les souvenirs d'une époque lointaine et révolue.

_**"Son nom était Magdalena. Elle était une femme très belle, très douce. Elle souriait constamment et voyait toujours le bon côté de tout. Je la surnommais la bienveillante car elle veillait toujours sur moi et son entourage. Elle restait à mes côtés malgrés mon état d'immortel sanguinaire. À cette époque j'étais loin de ce que je suis aujourd'hui et ma soif de sang était tout simplement impossible à réfreiner. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par me faire changer petit à petit. Je continuais de boire du sang humain mais je ne tuais plus que par nécessité. Je mattaquais à des hors-la-loi et des pourris tels que des violeurs et des meurtriers cachés sous une façade de citoyens respectables. Elle refusait cependant de se faire mordre et recevoir mon venin. Elle aurait pu être ainsi à mes côté pour l'éternité. La vie, me disait elle, était trop précieuse. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ça pour la première fois, j'ignorais qu'elle attendait notre premier enfant. La transformation l'aurait tué. Même si au final c'est une maladie enfantine qui l'a emporté. S'il était né vampire il aurait survécu mais il fallait que Lena reporte toujours et encore sa transformation. Ce n'est qu'une fois enceinte qu'elle s'est clairement positionnée. Pas de morsures. C'était une femme très dévote. Elle avait peur d'aller en enfer si je la mordais. Ironique n'est-ce pas lorsqu'on sait qu'elle fricottait avec une créature démoniaque telle que moi." **_Meg resta silencieux un moment, méditant. Finalement il joignit ses mains, emprisonnant entre les siennes celles de son frère et ferma les yeux. Puis, il adressa une sorte de prière à la défunte même s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre. La religion n'était pas son truc.

_**"Chère Magdalena, merci d'avoir rendu mon frère si heureux. Pourriez vous maintenant l'autoriser à aimer de nouveau? Vous savez quel âne buté il peut être parfois. Il ne comprend pas que votre plus cher désir est de le voir à nouveau heureux."**_

_**"Eh! Nuisance, je t'interdis de lui dire ça! Lena ne l'écoute pas!Je refuse de t'oublier!"**_

_**"Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier mais de la laisser partir! Tu l'empêches de reposer en paix. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'attaches autant à un fantôme. Elle ne désire que ton bonheur." **_Armand se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

_**"C'est n'importe quoi. Et depuis quand tu parles avec les morts?"**_ Meg haussa les épaules.

_**"Les morts nous entendent où que nous soyons."**_

_**"Ben voyons. Dois-je te rappeler que techniquement parlant je suis mort?"**_

_**"Toi tu es un cas à part. Tu es un vampire. Un vampire idiot soit dit en passant." **_Armand se mit à bouder. **_"Fais pas la tête, tu es ridicule. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es né vampire en plus? Donc tu n'es pas mort."_**

_**"Humpff."**_

_**"Non, ça c'est ma réplique, sale copieur!"**_

Les deux frères se mirent à se chamailler gentillement et continuèrent à se disputer et à jouer jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune commence sérieusement à fatiguer. Ils mangèrent ensuite, ou plutôt Meg mangea sous le regard scruptateur de son frère. Pendant le repas une série de soupirs se firent entendre et l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel plus d'une fois exaspéré.

_**"Au lit maintenant!"**_

_**"Pff. T'es pas drôle Mandy. Il est même pas 21 heure. "**_

_**"Je dis ça pour toi Nuisance. Tu as besoin de dormir. Tes blessures se soignent pendant que tu dors." **_Meg était plutôt sceptique.

_**"Si tu le dis." **_ Il préférait ne pas mettre en doute la parole d'un vampire millénaire. Malgré son apparente désinvolture parfois, Armand était mature et expérimenté. (Si, si je vous assure!)

_**"Je ne le dis pas j'en suis sûr. Allez, au dodo mon petit!" **_Le plus jeune râla pour la forme. Interieurement il savourait ce moment. Il était rare que quelqu'un se soucie autant de lui. Et puis il aimait bien voir son grand frère le border et l'embrasser sur le front comme il le ferait avec un enfant. Meg oubliait souvent qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant. Armand quant à lui était ravi de l'attitude enfantine de son petit frère. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire. Son adorable Marian méritait ce bonheur. Dumbeldore n'avait qu'à bien ce tenir, il n'était pas dit qu'Armand SouffreJour ne se venge pas de l'affront commis! On ne s'en prennait pas à un membre de sa famille, jamais! Surtout s'il s'agissait de Moergarian. Et le vieux directeur allait bientôt le comprendre. Niarck!

Le sommeil emporta vite le plus jeune. Armand alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil pas loin et commença à lire tout en gardant un oeil (plus le nez et une oreille) sur son frère.

_**"Bientôt,**_ murmura-t-il, **_bientôt, ce soir_**."

Plus loin, quelque part une voix souffla dans le vent, telle la nymphe Echo en montagne.

_**Ce soir mon tendre amour, ce soir... **_

**Pov Momo/Meg/Marian**

Je brulais. Je sentais le feu me dévorer de l'interieur. C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent. Même le doloris me paraissait doux en comparaison. Je sentais une coulée de lave partir de mon coeur. À chaque pulsation elle se répendait un peu plus dans mon corps souillé. Si au début j'essayais de ne pas crier, désormais j'hurlais de tout mes poumons. Je tentai de me débattre contre ce mal interieur sans résultat. Je gémis de bonheur lorsque je sentis une main froide, celle de mon frère, se poser sur mon front brûlant.

_**"Mandy... ai mal..."**_

_**"Chh, je sais trésor, je sais. Calme toi, bébé, respire profondément." **_Je secouai frénétiquement la tête. Des larmes dévalèrent mes joues sans que je ne m'en soucie.

_**"Arrive pas... Ai mal... Mandy..."**_ Je me mit à répéter ce petit mot comme un mentra entre mes cris d'agonie. J'étais en train de m'étrangler entre mes cris et mes sanglots convulsifs. La douleur s'intensifia et j'hurlai encore plus, le corps en feu. À l'aide!

**Fin Pov Momo/Meg/Marian**

**Ailleurs, dans une grande salle.**

"Comment ça tu as raté la mission?" Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'un de ses serviteurs incompétents. La réunion s'éternisait. Il était déjà minuit et le Lord commençait à fatiguer. Ses longs doigts pianotèrent sur son trône de pierre. "Sais-tu seulement ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne me satisfont pas? Le savez-vous tous, ou bien dois-je vous rafraîchir la mémoire?" Le maître des mangemorts fulminait devant ces incapables. Ce n'était pourtant pas des missions compliquées par Morgane! Il allait lancer un doloris lorsqu'un long et horrible cri retenti. Tous frissonèrent. Y compris lui, quoique plus discrètement. Il ne resta pas perturbé très longtemps. Le mangemort devant lui par contre tremblait de peur: il craignait de se retrouver à la place de la pauvre victime. Le Lord eut un rictus cruel. "Si tu as compris, tâche de mieux réussir la prochaine fois. À moins que tu ne veuilles remplacer la personne que tu viens d'entendre. Vas-t-en imbécile."

"Ou-oui maître, balbutia l'homme n'en croyant pas sa chance."

"Oh, j'oubliais, DOLORIS!" Le mangemort s'écroula à terre. Toutefois, ses cris ne parvinrent pas à couvrir ceux de l'étranger. Agacé, vaguement inquiet aussi, le Lord arrêta le sort. "Lucius!"

"Maître, demanda Malfoy en s'approchant." Il jetta au passage un regard emplit de mépris à la loque couinante au sol. Pitoyable. Ce déchet n'avait même pas tenu deux secondes sans émettre des cris de gorets qu'on égorge. Le sang-pur ne s'inclina pas comme les autres, se contentant d'un hochement de tête. L'avantage d'être membre du premier cercle. Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'était cruel qu'en présence de sous-fifres appartenant au troisième cercle. Les membres du premier et du deuxième cercle savaient que le maître n'était pas aussi fou que le disait Dumbeldore. D'ailleurs ceux du premier n'étaient pas obligé de l'appeler ainsi en privé puisqu'ils étaient des gens de confiance, ce qui se rapportait le plus d'amis pour le Lord noir. Les membres du troisième cercle comprenaient les nouvelles recrues et les gens duquels il doutait de la loyauté. C'était aussi les plus nuls pour le dire plus cruement.

"Lucius va donc voir qui fait autant de bruit et fait-le taire. Occupe-toi surtout de celui qui s'amuse avec mes prisonniers sans ma permission. Va. Et fais vite, je sens venir la migraine."

"A vos ordres." Le blond partit avec une grâce toute malfoyenne. Voldemort se surprit à suivre du regard la courbe des reins de son "ami". Il secoua la tête et se vengea sur le mangemort à ses pieds. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette un terme à cette réunion. Il était décidément trop fatigué à cause de ses stupides serviteurs. Ensuite, il irait rendre visite à Armand pour se détendre et parler connaissances en regardant Meg dormir jusqu'à une heure avancée, avant de s'éclipser et se coucher à son tour.

**Dans la chambre de Moergarian, un peu plus tôt.**

À minuit moins quart, Armand reposa son livre et s'approcha de son frère. Il s'assit sur le matelat et lui caressa les cheveux. À minuit moins dix, il l'embrassa sur le front, puis les paupières et enfin tout le visage. Il dégagea le cou et lui pencha la tête. Meg ne bougea pas d'un cil, plongé dans un sommeil bienfaisant.

_**"Pardonne moi petit frère." **_Le vampire se pencha sur la gorge offerte, juste au niveau de la jugulaire. Il respira le parfum de l'être aimé avant de plonger ses crocs dans la chaire tendre.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Armand ne but pas le sang de son frère, ni ne désirait le transformer en vampire. Il injecta de son venin dans les veines du jeune homme allongé. Ce venin était en fait un héritage maternelle puisque c'était du venin de lamia. Le vampire millénaire avait décidé de tout faire pour que l'Eveil de son frère à son dix-septième anniversaire se fasse de la façon la plus rapide et douce possible. Or, il savait déjà que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir à cause de sa captivité prolongée. En dépit des soins apportés, les blessures étaient loin d'étre guéries. Il avait donc prit les choses en main. Le venin qu'il venait d'injecter allait rendre la douleur légèrement moins forte mais surtout accélérer le processus. De plus, le vampire savait que Dumbeldore avait jeté un tas de sorts nocifs pour la santé de Marian. L'héritage allait devoir lutter contre eux, d'où la douleur.

À minuit pile, le petit brun allongé se mit à gémir et transpirer. Il commença à se tortiller et à se convulser. Si au début il essayait désespérément de ne pas crier, désormais il hurlait de tout ses poumons. Armand affichait une mine inquiète. Marian n'était pas censé souffrir autant! Il posa sa main contre le front de son cadet et fut surpris de sa température élevée. Il jura à mi-voix.

_**"Mandy... ai mal..." **_ Le visage de Meg était tordu sous la souffrance et il peinait à articuler. Il en était même venu au point d'utiliser le surnom qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était petit.

_**"Chh, je sais trésor, je sais. Calme toi, bébé, respire profondément." **_Armand s'en voulait. Manifestement le venin se battait à la fois contre les sorts du vieux glucosé, les blessures infligées et contre le sang de son frère. Le vampire donna un coup dans le mur et le fissura. Merde, il avait pensé que le père de Moergarian serait humain. L'héritage magique viendrait donc uniquement du côté maternel. Apparamment ce n'était pas le cas. L'erreur de débutant! Le coeur inerte du vampire se serra à la vue de son adorable Marian en souffrance. Celui-ci répétait la même chose comme un mantra.

_**"Non, non, non."**_ Armand le vit alors en train de s'étrangler entre ses cris et ses sanglots convulsifs. La douleur sembla s'intensifier et le jeune homme hurla encore plus. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et attira Meg dans ses bras. Il se mit à le bercer en chantant une berceuse en fourchelangue. Il placa une de ses mains entre les dents de son cadet. Celui-ci la mordit profondément. De même, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les bras de l'immortel.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au nom de Merlin! s'exclama Sévérus en entrant. (Il n'avait pas encore vu Meg.) Armand qu'as-tu encore fait! " Le ténébreux sorcier pila net en avisant le corps de Meg dans les bras du vampire et l'air coupable de celui-ci. "Morgane, Armand, ne me dis pas que tu es responsable de l'état déplorable de mon patient, qui soit-dit en passant, a sûrement réveillé tout le manoir?"

"Euh... fut la seule chose que réussi à dire le châtain. C'était un accident! Son père n'était pas censé entrer en ligne de compte mais évidemment Elle ne m'a rien dit! Elle ne me dit jamais rien à propos de lui, chouina-t-il. Quel gâchis, maintenant je suis là à regarder mon frère mourir sous mes yeux sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider et ce, à cause moi. Lena, mon amour, qu'ai-je fait, finit Armand en murmurant."(*)

"Armand, je ne comprend pas, en quoi son père est-il concerné et de qui parles-tu? Qu'as_**-**_tu fais?" Le vampire gémit et serra plus fort Momo dans ses bras. Si le plus jeune continuait à se débattre ainsi il allait finir par rouvrir ses blessures et même s'en faire de nouvelles. La suite promettait le pire...

Quelque part dans un lieu inconnu une voix s'éleva telle un souffle de vent dans le désert.

_**Enfin, que la fête commence mon amour. Oh, tremblez misérables créatures car mon merveilleux trésor, ma perle rare se réveille enfin...**_

* * *

**(*) Et l'oscar du meilleur acteur revient à Armand!**

**- Youpie! Je suis le meilleureuh! Je suis le meilleureuh! Na na na na nèreuh!**

**- Eh l'auteur! Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir autant? T'as pas honte? Pourquoi c'est moi et pas cet imbécile qui en prend plein la tronche? C'est pas juste!**

**- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon histoire d'abord. Na!**

**-Bien fais pour toi l'asticot! Je suis le meilleureuh!**

_**Momo se roulant par terre et tappant des poings:**_

**- Nannn! Veux pas! C'est pas juste! Je me vengerais!**

**- Mais oui, mais oui. Continue, on dirait Gargamel.**

**- Non!?**

**- Sii!**

**- Nannn! Veux pas! _Se remet à rouler par terre en tappant des poings._**

_**Fin. **_

_**The end.**_

***SouffreJour: cela vient d'un livre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps. Souffrejour est une ville assez spéciale dedans. Pour ceux à qui ça dit quelque chose il s'agit des Chroniques d'Agone.**

**Je suis sadique, hein, Leyhhana. Niveau suspens tu es encore servie. Malheureusement il faut bien que je m'arrête un jour. Snif. Snif**

**En espérant que vous aimez toujours autant chers lecteurs!**

**Reviews? *.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam: Mon cher petit Sam je t'adore! Ma première review depuis presque deux mois! Je commençais à desespérer. Je suis super contente de voir que mon histoire et mon style d'écriture te plais autant. À travers ta review je retrouve un côté de mes personnages que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Je n'avais pas conscience par exemple, de dépeindre un Armand charismatique. Un Armand puissant certe, mais charismatique? Cependant, tu as vu juste. Il n'est pas devenu chef de clan par hasard. Car oui, il est à la tête d'un clan de vampires asser... on va dire nombreux et puissant pour l'instant. ^^**

**Par rapport à la nature du père de Momo, malheureusement la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre, même si je connais déjà sa race! XP ^^ ****Merci de m'avoir fais part de ton avis, ton ressenti, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.**

**Merci à Moehrel, tenshihouou, Dylan Malfoy, Clair Obscure, Blues-moon et Adamine Beifong de suivre cette histoire et de l'ajouter pour certains parmi leurs favoris.**

**Les autres vous êtes priés de faire comme votre ami Sam ici présent, à savoir laisser des reviews! Sinon je n'écris plus. Une review entre chaque chapitre c'est peu pour le temps laissé entre chaque chapitre. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'écrire si je ne suis pas lue ou si vous ne me montrez pas que vous avez lu.**

**Les reviews c'est simple, c'est le pain et l'eau de l'auteur. Sans ça il meurt. **

**Mais bon ne restons pas sur une note négative! J'ai enfin internet chez moi! +la télé et le téléphone! Je sais qu'il y a eu beaucoup de temps entre mes deux chapitres, cependant ce n'était pas voulu. **

**Faites attention à quel opérateur vous vous adressez parce que là, moi il se sont vraiment foutu de ma gueule. Quand on ne peux pas appeler mais juste recevoir des appels c'est juste trop galère. Je ne vous dis pas toutes les démarches entreprises. Machin m'appelle pour avoir des nouvelles, je lui dis, il/elle veux m'aider mais ne peux appeler l'opérateur car est dans un pays hors de France et est donc obliger d'appeler Truc qui appel l'opérateur. Enfin, après plusieurs jours sans nouvelle l'opérateur ou l'agence peu importe son nom téléphone à dix minutes de la fermeture. À l'heure atteinte, la personne raccroche sans que le problème ne sois résolu. Hum hum. Merci mais je fais quoi? Ensuite, le technicien censé venir dix jours après l'appel téléphone une heure après celle convenue le jour même. J'ai besoin de vous dire que j'avais tout annulé pour cette après-midi là? Y'en a qui ne sont ni au chomage ni mère au foyer! Je bosse la journée! Un nouveau rendez-vous est convenu. Dix jour plus tard... Nouveau changement de jours... Mon humeur s'en ressent. Quelques temps plus tard... _J'AI INTERNET! Youpie! XD Enfin!_ _Je peux poster!_**

**Voici donc la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_"Euh... fut la seule chose que réussi à dire le châtain. C'était un accident! Son père n'était pas censé entrer en ligne de compte mais évidemment Elle ne m'a rien dit! Elle ne me dit jamais rien à propos de lui, chouina-t-il. Quel gâchis, maintenant je suis là à regarder mon frère mourir sous mes yeux sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider et ce, à cause moi. Lena, mon amour, qu'ai-je fait, finit Armand en murmurant."(*)_

_"Armand, je ne comprend pas, en quoi son père est-il concerné et de qui parles-tu? Qu'as_**_-_**_tu fais?" Le vampire gémit et serra plus fort Momo dans ses bras. Si le plus jeune continuait à se débattre ainsi il allait finir par rouvrir ses blessures et même s'en faire de nouvelles. La suite promettait le pire..._

_Quelque part dans un lieu inconnu une voix s'éleva telle un souffle de vent dans le désert._

_**Enfin, que la fête commence mon amour. Oh, tremblez misérables créatures car mon merveilleux trésor, ma perle rare se réveille enfin...**_

**Chapitre 5: Mise au point.**

Marian se cambra d'un coup dans une courbe fort peu naturelle au vue de sa morphologie tandis que ses lèvres formaient un cri silencieux.

"Vas-t-en Sévérus, tu n'as rien a faire ici, dit le vampire d'une voix légèrement tendue." Et encore, il n'exprimait pas un centième de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

"Comment ça rien à faire ici?! Ne vois-tu donc pas..." Mais Armand le coupa brutalement.

"Vas-t-en te dis-je!" Il se radoucit un peu devant l'expression furax et blessée? de son interlocuteur. "Ta présence ne changera malheureusement rien. Il n'y a rien à faire hormis attendre. Étant donné que j'ignore ce qui va se passer, il vaut mieux pour ta sécurité que tu ne sois pas présent tant que le processus ne sera pas terminé. Il y a trop d'inconnues dans l'équation pour que je puisse me permettre de mettre ta vie en péril. Comprends que je n'ai rien contre ta présence, loin de là, cependant..."

"Je ne suis pas un gamin dénué d'intelligence, SouffreJour, cingla Snape d'un ton glacial. J'ai parfaitement comprit que ma présence en ce lieu n'était pas désirée. Sur ce, je m'en vais. Je vous souhaite une mauvaise soirée Monsieur SouffreJour."

"Sévérus, attends!" Mais le sombre professeur de potions était déjà parti dans un envolée de cape. Armand soupira. Il lui faudrait régler ce problème plus tard, pour l'instant il avait un hybride d'espèce indéterminée sur les bras. Cette fois c'est sûr, Macha allait le tuer!

**Dans les couloirs**

Sévérus pestait contre les stupides vampires inconscients lorsqu'il croisa la route d'un Malfoy agacé.

"Tu m'as l'air de fort méchante humeur Sévérus."

"Toi de même, grommela le maître de potions."

" Tu devrais faire attention tu vas avoir des rides et des cheveux blancs. Ah mais suis-je étourdi, tu es potionniste tu peux donc remédier à ce problème si ce n'est pas déjà fait."

"Hn."

"Ne saurais-tu pas, par le plus grand des hasards, qui est le responsable de l'horrible son émi un peu plus tôt?"

"A ton avis qui dans ce manoir est le plus à mène de faire les pires ânneries du monde sorcier et moldu confondu?"

"SouffreJour, murmura le lord blond. J'aurais dû m'en douter."

"Ce- cet espèce de- cet... homme est pire qu'un Gryffondor! Je me demande parfois comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il pu le supporter aussi longtemps. Et dire que cette créature démoniaque est son ami..."

"Je crains que ce ne soit une question qui restera à jamais irrésolue, mon cher, répondit l'autre en regardant minutieusement ses ongles afin de cacher l'ombre d'un sourire." Le brun n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il se moque à ses dépends.

"Sinon, que fais-tu ici Lucius? Je te croyais au côté du Lord. En réunion." Le sang-pur esquissa une légère grimace. Toutefois, seule une personne très observatrice aurait pu le desceller. Ou un proche de longue date. Comme Sévérus.

"J'y étais jusqu'à ce que j'entende le cri. Je dois sévir le responsable. Tâche fort dégradante pour un homme de mon rang et de ma qualité." Sévérus ricana devant l'air pincé de son ami.

"En ce cas je te souhaite bonne chance Lucius. SouffreJour est dans ses appartements mais je doute que tu puisses y entrer. Il viens de me jetter dehors comme un malpropre."

"Oh? Le buveur de sang devait être bien énervé pour agir ainsi avec sa chère petite proie."

"Lucius, ne ramène pas ce sujet sur le tapis je te prie. Je préfèrerais être avec un stupide Gryffondor plutôt que lui."

"Attention à tes mots mon ami, j'en prends note."

"C'est ça, à ta guise. J'y vais et si je ne te revoie pas d'ici là, bonne nuit."

"Toi de même Sévérus, toi de même. Puissent tes rêves être peuplés de vampires châtains."

"Hn." Le rire cristallin de Lucius retentit dans le couloir tandis que Sévérus s'éloignait à nouveau dans un tourbillon de robes aussi noires que son humeur. Décidément, Lucius aimait toujours autant embêter son ami.

**Dans la chambre de Moergarian.**

_"Aie, aïe, aie! Je vais me faire oscire, exterminer, tuer, supprimer, descendre, zigouiller! Macha ne va pas aimer ça! Dire que je ne peux même pas l'appeler pour lui demander de quel race est le père de Marian, ce serait trop flagrant... Argh! Armand garde ton calme! Tu as plus de mille ans d'experience et tu as déjà fais des erreurs bien pires. Mais noonn! Il s'agit du petit dernier, le benjamin, le chouchou de la couvée! Arrghh! Je suis un homme mort!"_

Voilà ce que pensait Armand en ce moment même, son frère toujours dans les bras. Exterieurement il arborait une expression très calme et caressait du bout de ses doigts glacés la joue écarlate de Marian par des effleurements aussi légers qu'une plume. Il lui chuchotait en simultanée des paroles de réconfort, l'encourageant.

_**"Ne t'inquiète pas trésor, je suis là. Tu vas voir ça va aller. Bientôt tu ne sentiras plus rien. Il suffit juste d'attendre que ça passe et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un lointain souvenir."**_

Le regard de Moergarian déjà flou se voila. L'adolescent s'immobilisa net après avoir émit un gargouilli étranglé. Armand vit alors une minuscule sphère se former au niveau du coeur de son frère. Celle-ci, d'un vert émeraude, se mit à grossir, grossir en spirale et à s'étendre jusqu'à recouvrir tout son corps. L'orbe commença à briller de plus en plus fort jusqu'à exploser en des milliers de petites lumières folâtres. Les lucioles envahissaient la pièce et à chaque fois qu'elles se touchaient, elles se repoussaient avec force, tels des atomes. (si je me trompe faites-le moi savoir.) Elles étaient si nombreuses, si volatiles, si rapides, si brillantes que même avec ses sens de vampire, Armand ne pouvait distinguer correctement son frère, pourtant proche. Peu à peu, elles se mirent à faiblir en intensité et à ralentir. Puis, elles se précipitèrent dans le torse de Moergarian, retournant là où tout avait commencer. Dans le coeur.

Le souffle du vampire se coupa alors devant la vision qui s'offrit à lui.

**Fin du chapitre. =)**

**Je plaisante! Je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point. (Et puis, je tiens surtout à la vie. Je suis sûre que certains me tuerais sinon.) ^^**

Le souffle du vampire se coupa devant la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le temps parut se suspendre. Ce n'était plus un banal humain qui reposait entre ses bras, mais bel et bien une créature mythique. Son jeune frère allait être ravi d'avoir enfin réalisé son rêve d'enfance, même si ce n'était pas de son fait propre. Sans oublier leur mère, Saissanash. Celle-ci espérait depuis longtemps ce changement. La plusieurs-fois-mère allait enfin être comblée et ce, au-delà de ses espérances.

_C'est sûr, mon petit frère ne fera jamais rien comme les autres. Il ressemble bien à bébé Potter sur ce plan. Espérons que son nouvel état ne lui attire pas trop d'ennuis. Je les sens à des kilomètres à la ronde. Adieu délices de tranquilité, bonjour supplices. Ça y est, c'est fini, je sens déjà une migraine poindre le bout de son nez. Ô monde cruel! ne m'épargneras-tu jamais?_

Malgrè tout, Armand ne se lassait pas d'admirer son frère si bien qu'il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que lui, faisant fi de son environnement. Ainsi, il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait et des allers-et-venues, pourtant bruyantes, dans le château.

Une explosion retentit et la porte vola en éclat. Le vampire se mit à pester contre les enquiquineurs. Ne pouvait-il pas admirer son adorable Marian en toute tranquilité? Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un vienne l'interrompre! En effet, Sévérus était allé chercher un Lord trop heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir un prétexte pour écourter sa réunion. De son côté, Lucius s'était acharné pendant un long moment pour trouver tous les sorts de protections posés sur la porte. À eux trois, ils avaient finis par réussir à passer. Ils entrèrent d'abord dans le salon, baguettes en main, s'attendant au pire.

Armand jetta un bref regard au visage endormi de son cadet et décida de mettre à profit le peu de temps qui lui restait pour le cacher. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, les couvertures étaient tirées et les rideaux du lit hermétiquement fermés. Les sorciers n'étaient pas près de voir son adorable petit Marian, surtout avec son nouveau physique pour le moins... déconcertant. Oui, Armand était un frère extrêmement protecteur. Un peu trop en fait. Mais cette fois c'était justfié! Selon lui bien entendu.

Il accueilla les nouveaux venus dans la chambre, assis tranquillement dans le fauteuil situé en face du lit, un livre dans les mains. Le vampire fit mine d'être étonné de cette intrusion forcée. Il arbora une expression candide et releva la tête de son ouvrage.

"Oui, c'est pourquoi?" Le sourcil de Tom tressaillit.

"À ton avis pour quelle raison serions-nous ici, dans ta chambre, et prêts au combat à cette heure avancée de la nuit? Et je ne parle même pas du fait que j'ai du quitter la salle de réunion à cause de toi."

"Pff, je suis sûr que tu en étais ravi, grommela le vampire à voix basse." Cela lui vallut un regard noir. "Sinon, je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles."

"Tu te fiches de nous." Armand s'offusqua.

"Bien sûr que non voyons! Jamais je n'oserais!"

"Où est Meg, demanda Sévérus en fouillant la pièce du regard." Le vampire jura interieurement. Il aurait dû effacé la mémoire du potionniste lors de sa précédente visite. Au lieu de cela il avait préféré ne rien faire à cet homme qui exercait sur lui une troublante attirance. Il chercha vite une réponse.

"Il n'est plus ici. Je l'ai renvoyé chez sa mère."

"A pratiquement une heure du matin?" Fit Lucius narquois. "Comme excuse vous auriez pu trouver mieux." Armand l'ignora ainsi que Sévérus en partie vexé et concentré sur un Tom très en colère.

"Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Hum, j'ai tenté une petite experience qui, bien qu'elle n'ai pas eut le résultat escompté, a réussi au-delà de mes espérances. Je n'ai rien cassé, promis, juré, craché." Cette dernière phrase fut dite rapidement après un regard menaçant de Lucius prêt à montrer son mécontentement face aux dégats potentiels. Il fallait toujours se méfier des expériences du plusieurs fois centenaire.

"Mais bien sûr! Étais-tu obligé de faire de Meg ton cobaye, s'énerva le maître des potions. Il n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir quand je l'ai vu. C'était plutôt le contraire à l'entendre." Le regard rouge du Lord flamboya. Il parla d'une voix douceureuse qui n'augurait rien de bon.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?" Son vieil ami toussota.

"Comment t'expliquer?" Armand chercha ses mots. Un seul mal interprété et il aurait à faire à trois des plus puissants sorciers de ce siècle. Ce qui, même pour lui n'avait rien de réjouissant, surtout en sachant son amitié de longue date pour l'un et ses sentiments pour un autre. Quant à Lucius, son influence croissante dans le monde sorcier n'était pas à négliger.

"Tu as parlé de son père et d'une femme, continua impitoyable le sombre professeur. Que voulais-tu dire?"

"Hum, il se pourrait que Meg ne soit pas un banal moldu finalement."

"Ça, on l'avait compris. Mais encore?"

"Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas habilité à vous répondre. Demandez au principal concerné."

_**Alors là, niveau doigté, c'est réussi. Tu m'épates Mandy. Vraiment. Et puis, c'est pas sympa de tout mettre sur mon pauvre dos d'adolescent en convalescence et encore sous le choc de son héritage. Je vais le dire à Macha.**_

_**Tais-toi Nuisance.**_

Le Lord siffla de plus en plus énervé.

"Est-ce là une plaisanterie? Non, tu sembles trop sérieux. En ce cas, où est KarasuKurou?"

"En sécurité."

_**Ben voyons. On aura tout vu. Sûr qu'avec toi je suis en sécurité. Je tourne la tête deux minutes et me voilà mordu par un vampire millénaire. Trés rassurant, vraiment. Tu sais à quel point ton foutu venin fait mal?**_

De son côté, Lucius n'était pas resté inactif. Il s'était approché en douce du lit bien que le vampire l'observât du coin de l'eoil. Il ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque les rideaux et repoussa les couvertures. Vide. Le lit était vide.

"Il n'est pas ici." Armand renifla avec dédain.

_**Eh, youhou je te cause! Pff! Stupide frère.**_

"Je vous l'ai dit, il est en sécurité."

"Il l'était déjà ici."

"Vraiment, Tom? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Ce manoir est rempli de mangemorts n'ayant pas tous de bonnes intention. Sans oublier ta propre présence en ces lieux. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu regardais Meg?"

_**Hein? Eh, Mandy de quoi tu parles?**_

_**Silence, enfant. Je parle.**_

_**Pff. Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans. Je suis majeur.**_ **_En plus, c'est mon anniversaire, tu devrais être plus sympa avec moi._** Mais Armand l'ignora. Son interlocuteur plissa les yeux et répondit avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Oh si tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire et je te prie de croire qu'il n'est pas question que mon adoré reste prisonnier de tes griffes. Il mérite mieux. Et jamais tu ne seras à la hauteur."

_**Euh... Tu vas pas un peu loin là? À ce rythme tu vas finir carbonisé et par extension moi aussi...**_

"Ah oui, tu crois cela? Pourquoi me juges-tu donc inapte à être à ses côtés ?"

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux? Être à ses côtés? Serais-tu sérieux? Dans ce cas tu devras le considérer comme ton égal. Parviendras-tu à le traiter en tant que tel Tom? Ou bien ne seras-t-il qu'un défi de plus à remporter? Je te l'ai déjà dis mais je me répète, je te tuerais s'il s'avérait que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour toi. Et quand bien même tu serais sérieux, je refuse que tu t'approches de lui dans l'optique d'aller plus loin que de simples connaissances."

_**Eh ho, j'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, non? C'est de moi qu'il s'agit!**_

"Qui es-tu donc pour en décider?"

"Son représentant légal en l'absence de sa mère jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans."

_**Quoi!? Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi vingt-et-un ans? Depuis quand?**_

_**Depuis que je suis ton professeur mon cher, soit depuis plus de dix ans. **_Son ton se fit léger. **_Je suis étonné que tu ne le saches pas. _**Mais sa voix se durcit aussitôt._** Par ailleurs ne t'avais-je pas dit de garder le silence?**_

_**...**_

_**Bien, je préfère ça.**_

"Comment se fait-ce?"

"Je t'avais dis que je m'entendais bien avec sa mère et que je le connaissais depuis sa naissance. J'ai donc des droits sur lui."

"Comment puis-je être sûr de la vérité? Tu pourrais mentir afin que je ne puisse agir à son encontre sans ton accord."

"Tu ne le peux pas. Sache cependant que je suis prêt à donner ma parole. Et elle vaut de l'or, ajouta Armand en toute modestie."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez ce genre d'homme SouffreJour, intervint enfin Sévérus." Celui-ci arborait une expression dégoutée. Ses yeux semblaient avada kedavriser sur place le vampire.

"Pardon?" Armand était perdu. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce que lui reprochait le sombre professeur.

"Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Vous profitez éhontément de son état de faiblesse. Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez le garder dans cette fin. Dire que je vous croyais un minimum sincère à mon encontre... Vous êtes pitoyable."

"Euh, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi. De quoi diable parles-tu Sévérus et pourquoi es-tu en colère?"

"Mais je parle de votre intention de vous en servir comme réserve de sang et esclave sexuel!" A cette phrase tous ne purent s'empêcher d'être stupéfiés. Armand resta bien une minute immobile. Enfin, ce fut trop pour lui. Il ne put s'en empêcher et éclata d'un rire sonore. Les regards se tournèrent vers celui-ci mort de rire. Un sourire railleur se forma sur les fines lèvres de Lucius dont le regard mercure brillait de malice devant l'imagination débordante de son meilleur ami. Tom lui ne savait que penser, l'esprit embrouillé par ses sentiments tous nouveaux pour lui, tels que la jalousie et l'envie.

"Ha ha ha! Esclave sexuel! Merlin, Sévérus tu es sérieux?! Hou hou hou! Si je n'étais pas déjà mort je le serais désormais assurément! Meg? Mon calice? Tu as perdu la tête! Si sa mère l'apprenait je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau!"

Cet éclat ne plut pas au potionniste et encore moins à Momo.

_**Esclave... sexuel, hein. Ne suis-je pas déjà celui de Maugrey?**_, fit-il remarquer amèrement. Le vampire s'arrêta net de rire. Il regrettait déjà son éclat.

"Ce n'est pas si amusant finalement." Son visage se fit dur. Rares étaient les fois où il se montrait aussi sérieux. "Mon frère n'est l'esclave de personne et surtout pas le mien. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il croit être le plus juste. Quant à l'idée d'être mon calice il ne l'est pas et ne le sera jamais." Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût. "C'est comme si je te disais que demain tu devais te marier avec ta mère, ton père, ton fils ou un autre membre de ta famille. Non, ce serait inimaginable et franchement dégoutant." Il ajouta par télépathie:

_**Tu n'es pas l'esclave de Fol-oeil mon amour. Tu ne le seras plus jamais, je te le promets dussai-je mourir pour tenir cette promesse.**_ Son frère fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

_**Je suis sa putain. Et celle de Dumbeldore. Et Ronald. Tu ne peux rien y changer. C'est la stricte vérité, rends-toi à l'évidence.**_

_**Quoi? Non! Ne dis pas ça!**_

_**Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé dans les cachots, **_hurla mentalement l'adolescent. **_Tu crois que je m'amusais dans un palace cinq étoiles? Que je dégustais du caviar et dormais dans des draps de soie? Pas du tout! J'étais retenu prisonnier dans une cellule minuscule humide et froide! Ce qu'ils m'ont fait... jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier même si je le voulais. Je suis devenu un putain d'esclave! LEUR esclave, celui prêt à ouvrir les cuisses à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. _**Sa voix mentale se cassa._** C'est un fait avéré. **_Il ajouta dans un sanglot,**_ pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi Armand? Que me veux-tu de plus que ce que je n'ai déjà donné?_** Un long frisson glacé parcourut la colonne du vampire devant la détresse de son frère. Détresse dont il était le responsable.

"Un problème Armand?" Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Lucius, n'ayant pas eu conscience que celui-ci lui parlait.

"Pardon?"

"Tu avais une expression étrange sur le visage."

"Ce n'est rien. De sombres pensées. N'y prêtez pas attention. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Sévérus, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Meg sont purement fraternels. Jamais je ne me permetterais des gestes irrespectueux envers sa personne. Je l'estime trop pour cela. Pour en revenir à notre conversation précédente, je ne pense pas être dans l'erreur en vous cachant le lieu ou il se trouve. C'est de bonne guerre. Après tout, lui ne sais pas à quoi a servi le coffret, pourtant principale cause de ses maux. Il n'avait aucune obligation à garder son emplacement secret et c'est ce qu'il a fait au péril de sa propre vie. Or, Meg a l'habitude à agir par pur égoïsme. C'est une de ses plus grosses particularités. Ne lui faites pas regretter son geste de bonté. Il a suffisement souffert comme ça. C'est pourquoi je pense l'éloigner définitivement des sorciers pour son propre bien. Il n'accordera plus si facilement sa confiance et se méfiera bien plus de votre race désormais. Une mise à distance lui serait bénéfique. Il a besoin de se reconstruire au calme. On ne ressort pas indemne de ce qu'il a vécu et il se sent comme cassé."

"Et concernant Potter? Demanda Lucius. Meg avait proposé un plan pour le rallier à notre cause. Sans lui il n'est plus applicable." Armand haussa les épaules indifférent.

"Débrouillez-vous. Je ne laisserais plus personne se servir de mon adoré. Vos affaires ne nous concernent pas."

"Nous?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux. "Tu m'abandonnes moi et ma cause qui est aussi la tienne? Je croyais que tu allais nous aider. "

"Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Grâce à qui avez-vous trouvé le nouveau quartier général de l'ordre du vieux fou? Désormais, le moral de ses troupes est affaibli, leur Sauveur parti et leurs plans connus. Sans oublier une partie des siens mis hors d'état de nuire. Il a perdu de sa crédibilité et grâce à mes hommes il continue d'en perdre actuellement." Sa voix se durcit. "Alors ne viens pas me dire que je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider. Rappelle-toi que je suis ton ami, ton égal, pas l'un de tes subordonnés. Je peux me retirer quand je le désire. Or c'est le cas. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que Meg soit complètement guérit. Ensuite," Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres à jamais glacées. "Ensuite, Dumbeldore n'aura qu'à bien se tenir car on ne s'en prends pas impunément à un membre de la Couvée sans en subir les conséquences."

Les sorciers froncèrent les sourcils, perplexes. Qu'était-ce que la couvée? En quoi cela serait-il lourd de conséquences? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression qu'Armand ne serait pas seul pour mener cette guerre? Hélas, leurs questions n'avaient pas de réponses car une chose était sûre: le vampire n'y répondrait pas.

"Il est tard, je crois qu'il et plus que temps pour vous d'aller dormir. Rappelez-vous que contrairement à moi vous avez besoin de sommeil. Oui, même toi Tom."

"Très bien, dit le Lord en serrant les dents." Il sortit sans un regard en arrière, vite suivi du professeur de potion.

Restés seuls, Lucius adressa un sourire ironique au vampire.

"Quel était l'adage déjà? Ah oui, un pas en avant deux pas en arrière. Il semblerait que votre relation avec Sévérus n'avance pas comme vous le voudriez." Le plus vieux soupira.

"Hélas, cet homme est compliqué. Cependant, j'ai l'avantage d'avoir tout mon temps pour lui faire changer d'avis à mon sujet. Le tout est de lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis sincère avant qu'il ne dépérisse."

"Je vous souhaite bonne chance en ce cas." Armand s'étonna.

"N'es-tu pas censé le soutenir en tant que meilleur ami?" Le blond fit partir une poussière invisible sur sa canne.

"C'est parce que je suis son meilleur ami que je veux son bonheur. De plus avoir un vampire comme compagnon est plein d'avantages, encore plus s'il s'agit de vous." Armand ricana.

"Votre réputation d'opportuniste vous précède lord Malfoy. Cependant, Sévérus n'a malheureusement pas ta vision des choses, mon petit." Lucius tiqua face à cette appellation. Lui, petit? Par la barbe de Merlin, il était plus grand que ce vieux schnoque de buveur de sang! "Il va falloir que je lui montre à quel point il gagnerait d'être à mes côtés. Mais le plus dur sera de lui faire comprendre à quel point MOI je serais ravi de l'avoir pour compagnon. Son complexe d'inferiorité a la vie dure."

"Hélas, ce sont là des séquelles de son adolescence avec Potter et Black. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire changer d'avis mais Sévérus est plus buté qu'un hyppogriffe et cela ne date pas d'hier. Pour changer de sujet, quand nous reverrons nous? Car il faut bien que vous soyez là pour avoir la possibilité de courtiser l'ermite asocial qui me sert d'ami."

"Je serais présent lors du bal du nouvel an. Je compte sur toi pour faire venir Sévérus. J'ai l'intention de mettre le paquet pour cette occasion en or."

"Très bien. Comptez sur moi. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit SouffreJour."

"Toi de même Lucius." Une fois ce dernier hors de la pièce Armand passa une main dans sa tunique et en sortit un minuscule serpent. Il siffla un sort et l'animal grossit et adopta une forme humanoïde cachée par une longue cape noire dont le capuchon recouvrait la tête de la personne ainsi entièrement dissimulée.

_**"C'est pas trop tôt**_, résonna une voix cristalline dans la pièce désormais vide de mortels, _**je commençais à mourir de froid!"**_

_**"N'exagère pas Nuisance, je ne suis pas si glacé. Allez, en route, on rentre à la maison. Mère nous attends."**_ Le vampire prit avec révérence une petite main blanche entre ses doigts, celle de la sombre silhouette. Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparus.

**Quelque part dans un lieu inconnu une voix s'éleva telle le vent soufflant dans le silence.**

_**Viens! Viens mon amour. Je t'attends avec la plus grande impatience. Si tu savais comme je tremble de te contempler dans toute ta gloire retrouvée! Nous serons ensemble, ensemble pour l'éternité...**_

* * *

**Ça y est, plus personne ne veux reviewer après mes paragraphes du début?**

**Je me suis un peu -oui bon d'accord, très- énervée. Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment mais là je décompresse. Je suis désolée d'avoir fais étalage de ma vie privée mais des fois viens le besoin d'exterioriser. Moi j'exteriorise en écrivant. Bref, désolée pour ça.**

**Sinon, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Des idées sur la voix mystère? D'autres sur la race de Moergarian? De son père? Comment va réagir Saissanash? va-t-elle découvrir la vérité? Et Harry dans tout ça?**

**Je vous laisse cogiter.**


End file.
